A Pony's Life
by Prince Island Breeze
Summary: Teddy has bullied Clover for 8 years and she is taking matters into her own hooves. Please don't try this at home. Please Read and Rate.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I updated the breed to Mountain Goat.

**My Little Pony Tales**

A Pony's Life a Drama

Written By

Prince Avalanche

Chapter 1

Int. Pony Land Ice Cream Shop – Late Morning

Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Melody and Bright Eyes and Patch and Christmas Prince Avalanche and Space Pony is sitting at the counter waiting for Clover to join us before we order and all 8 of us are talking about what happened yesterday at school. Prince Avalanche's body color is Christmassy red and He has a very visible scar on the side of his left front cheek. He has a big gold star on his forehead. he is completely covered with gold stars including his hooves and wings. He is completely covered with Stardust and he has tan Mountain goat horns on his extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. The part near his Feathered huge cloven hooves is Orange and Yellow and his symbol is A Black thundercloud with brilliant blue lightning all around it and snowflakes falling from it with scattered little gold stars around it. He has a gold mane and the feathering on his Feathered huge hooves is Orange and Yellow. He has White little stars that covers his cheek and goes all the way across his muzzle to his other cheek. His tail color is White with a Christmassy Green stripe down the center of it and Gold Tinsel and He is a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats because his Parents are refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats. He has blue eyes and He is extraordinarily lucky times infinity. His good luck can never be changed. He is extraordinarily handsome times infinity and extraordinary muscular times infinity also. Prince Avalanche is extraordinarily wise times infinity and his Silver and starry Feathered cloven hooves click as he walks much louder than all of the other ponies hooves and huge Feathery cloven royal hooves are a family trait that runs in his family because his family is all refined Wild and Untamed and renegade royal Gypsy Vanners/Mountain Goats from the Misty Mountains. He controls the snow and ice and He is royalty. Prince Avalanche can cause avalanches by thundering down the Mountainside and Prince Avalanche has a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of his huge right front silver and starry Feathery cloven hoof. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. Prince Avalanche is 3,000 Pounds and he is 24 Hands. His cloven Feathery hooves are bigger than everyone else's hooves and The color of his cloven hooves is Silver and starry. He leaves hoof prints as he walks and he is an refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goat. Melody is a 2,999 pounds and 23 hands Gypsy Vanner/Mountain Goat mix. She was supposed to be born a Mountain Goat but she was born as an Earth Pony and She has all of the Unicorn Magic inside her also but she doesn't have Mountain Goat Horns on her extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. Melody has intuition like Prince Avalanche and She has a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of her huge right front armored Feathery cloven hoof. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. Melody is royalty like her dad and her sisters Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful and her huge Feathery cloven hooves click louder than everyone else's hooves. Her Feathery cloven hooves are bigger than everyone else's hooves and Her symbol is a microphone with musical notes with a royal crown. Our hooves have evolved for our life in the Misty Mountains and she is an unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Gypsy Vanner/Mountain Goat Mix. Space Pony's Symbol is the Panther Of The Elements. He is a Pegasus and His mane is Fiery Red. His body is blue. He has dark blue down near his hooves and he has planets on his body and legs. He has blue eyes and sticky space dust which sticks to bottoms of hooves and make them clip clop super loudly forever. It won't ever come off the bottoms of hooves.

_Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Melody and Bright Eyes and Patch and Space Pony and Starlight calls up on the clear horseshoes. _

They appear on the bottoms of Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Bright Eyes and Patch and Space Pony and Starlight's hooves and they are made with the special alloy that magically sticks to hooves and they cannot break free no matter what they do to keep them on. Clear Horseshoes: The Pony doesn't step into anything. Everyone's horseshoes are made with the special alloy that magically sticks to hooves and they cannot break free no matter what they do to keep them on. Prince Avalanche walks and acts very unrefined because he was taught that. Melody walks and acts very unrefined because she was taught that. His nickname is Thunderstorm. He can absorb the power of a thunderstorm and It is limitless about the thunderstorm power he can absorb and store inside his body for future use. Prince Avalanche and Melody and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful were born in the Misty Mountains and They were brought to the farm by their parents a few years ago. Prince Avalanche and Melody and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful are unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Goats. Melody is sitting beside her dad at he counter. They were both born on Christmas and Space Dust can't stick to the bottoms of their huge Feathery cloven hooves. None of the armored ponies can remove their armor. Prince Avalanche and his family is impossible to tame and born and raised in the wild in a cave. Prince Avalanche and his family including Melody and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful are extraordinary aggressive way beyond the maximum extreme and have a extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme short fuse.

_Patch turns to Prince Avalanche_

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

Patch notices that Prince Avalanche is a lots taller than her and Patch didn't want to be rude because she has heard about their reputation. She notices his Christmas colors.

patch (to Prince Avalanche) Curious

What happened at school yesterday?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Patch._

Prince Avalanche notices Patch looking at him.

Prince Avalanche (to patch) concerned

She asked me a very strange question yesterday.

Prince Avalanche (to patch) concerned cont'd

She isn't acting like herself lately.

_Patch and Prince Avalanche turn._

_They face straight ahead._

Bright Eyes

I have noticed that also.

Melody (to Prince Avalanche) very curious

What was the question she asked you dad?

Prince Avalanche(to melody)

How would you kill yourself?

_Melody turns to Prince Avalanche._

Melody just stares at Prince Avalanche and said nothing with her mouth wide open shocked. Starlight is standing at the counter in front of us.

_Melody lifts her huge cloven hoof._

_She puts it under her chin._

_She pushes her mouth closed with her huge cloven hoof._

Starlight is looking at Melody strangely.

starlight (to melody)

You called him dad.

_Melody turns to Starlight. _

_She faces Starlight. _

Melody (to starlight)

He is my dad.

Melody (to starlight) cont'd

He is the reason I was born in the Misty Mountains.

_Starlight stands there._

ext. Pony land – late morning

The sky is partly cloudy and it is hot and humid. The temps are pushing 90 degrees and it is an unusually hot day. The sun is shining through the clouds and the Clouds are building up. The Clouds are starting to look ominous. Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful are walking down the sidewalk toward the ice cream shop. Their huge feathery cloven hooves make a clip clop sound as they walk down the sidewalk and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful is 2,999 pounds and 23 hands royal Gypsy Vanners. They were supposed to be born as Mountain Goats but they were born as Earth Ponies. They have all of the Unicorn Magic inside them also but they don't have Mountain Goat Horns on their extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard heads. Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful has intuition like Prince Avalanche and Melody and They have a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of their huge right front Feathery cloven hooves. It can't ever be covered by anything forever and It is permanently visible. Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful is royalty like her dad and Melody and they are unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade. Their huge Feathery cloven hooves click louder than everyone else's hooves. Their Feathery cloven hooves are bigger than everyone else's hooves and Little did they know that today something was going to happen that would change their lives and everyone else's lives forever. They are minutes ahead of a storm that that would make the news and a TV is on in a store window.

_Stormie the weather Pegasus comes on the screen._

_They pause at the TV shop to see what is going on. _

Stormie the weather Pegasus (on TV)

The Ponyland National Weather Service has issued a Particularly Dangerous Situation Tornado Watch for all of Ponyland until 8 pm Ponyland Standard Time.

Stormie the weather Pegasus (on TV) cont'd

THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION WITH THE POSSIBILITY OF VERY DAMAGING TORNADOES AND LARGE HAIL.

_Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful look at each other. _

They can see real fear in each others eyes.

Tuneful (to Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note)

This doesn't sound good.

_They walk on down the sidewalk toward the Ice Cream Shop._

They are talking about the Tornado Watch that they just saw.

_They arrive at the ice cream shop._

_They pause._

Half-note (to pretty beat and sweet note and tuneful)

I hope our dad will let us join his band.

tuneful (to half note)

So do I because The Rocking Beats aren't so popular.

_Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful go inside._

_They look around the room._

They see all 8 of us sitting there at the table.

_They walk up to the table._

_They get to the table._

_They pause._

_They bow in respect._

They notice his Christmas colors and comment nicely on them.

sweet note (to Prince Avalanche)

Greetings.

sweet note (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

May we sit down Your Highness?

Prince Avalanche (to Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful)

Greetings.

Prince Avalanche (to Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful) cont'd

Sure.

_Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful sit down beside Prince Avalanche._

_Pretty Beat turns to Prince Avalanche._

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

She can see the wild look in his eyes.

Pretty Beat (to Prince Avalanche)

May we join The Power Ponies please?

_I turn to Pretty Beat._

_I face Pretty Beat._

Prince Avalanche (to pretty beat)

Please let me think about it.

Prince Avalanche (to pretty beat) cont'd

I will need to discuss this with the rest of my band.

_Prince Avalanche turns to The Power Ponies._

_He faces them._

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies)

What do you think?

bright eyes (to Prince Avalanche)

We could use some more members in the band.

patch (to Prince Avalanche)

Let's take a vote on it if they join the band or not.

Prince Avalanche (to patch)

Good idea.

patch (to Prince Avalanche)

Thanks.

Prince Avalanche (to patch)

You are quite welcome.

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies)

All in favor of Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful joining The Power Ponies raise your hoof.

_All 3 of them raise their hooves._

_Prince Avalanche turns to Pretty Beat._

_He faces Pretty Beat._

Prince Avalanche (to pretty beat)

Welcome to The Power Ponies.

Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful (to Prince Avalanche) relieved

Thank you.

Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful (to Prince Avalanche)

Should we call you Your Highness?

Prince Avalanche(to Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful) cont'd

I'm a prince and Prince Avalanche will be the best.

I notice a fearful look in Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful eyes.

Melody (to pretty beat) proudly

My real name is Princess Melody.

Melody (to pretty beat) Proudly cont'd

Everyone calls me Melody.

pretty beat (to melody) proudly

My real name is Princess Pretty Beat.

pretty beat (to melody) proudly cont'd

Everyone calls me Pretty Beat.

Tuneful (to melody)

All 5 of us are sisters forever.

_Patch and Sweetheart and Bright Eyes lower their hooves._

_Prince Avalanche and Pretty Beat turn._

_They look straight ahead._

_The Power Ponies cheer loudly._

The windows in the ice cream shop rattle from our cheering.

_Space Pony sprays space dust from his front hooves in celebration._

The space dust lands on the floor of the ice cream shop for a pony to walk through and there is space dust all over the ice cream shop floor.

_Melody gets out of her chair._

_She stands up._

She is standing in the space dust and it doesn't fuse to the bottoms of her huge Feathery cloven hooves.

_Melody walks to where Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful are sitting._

Her cloven hooves clip clop louder than a normal pony's hooves and she leaves her huge permanent hoof prints as she walks.

_She gets there._

_She pauses._

Melody (to Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful) curious

Why are you 4 quitting The Rocking Beats?

_Tuneful turns to Melody._

_She faces Melody._

tuneful (to melody)

We haven't had a concert in weeks so I speak for all 4 of us that we quit The Rocking Beats forever.

_Clover walks down the sidewalk on the other side of the road._

_Starlight looks up._

She sees Clover walking down the other side of the road toward the gun shop.

starlight

I see Clover.

sweetheart (to starlight)

Where is Clover?

starlight (to sweetheart) worried

Over there.

_Starlight points with her right hoof._

_Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Melody and Bright Eyes and Patch and Prince Avalanche and Space Pony and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful turn around._

They see Clover heading toward the Pony Land Gun Shop and the wind begins to howl around her. Bon Bon hears it and her mane stands straight out in fright. Her mane settles back down.

ext. pony land gun shop – late morning

Clover arrives at the Pony Land Gun Shop.

_Clover hesitates. _

She doesn't want to do this to herself but she doesn't see any options and she is very depressed. She is very suicidal and She has tried killing herself more times than she can care to count but every attempt failed. She is determined to succeed this time because she has to and Clover hears her name being called.

The wind

Clover.

_Clover looks around to see who is calling her name._

She doesn't see anyone there.

_Clover looks over her shoulder at the ice cream shop._

camera follows clover's gaze over to the ice cream shop across the road.

She sees Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Melody and Bright Eyes and Patch and Prince Avalanche and Space Pony and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful looking at her but she doesn't care.

_Clover snorts in contempt._

All 12 of us hear Clover snort in contempt.

Bon Bon (to melody) curious

Why did she do that to her friends?

melody (to Bon Bon)

I think she doesn't like us anymore.

Bon Bon (to melody)

I think you are right.

_Clover turns._

_She faces the Pony Land Gun Shop door._

space pony (to starlight)

What is she about to do?

starlight (to space pony)

She's going into that gun shop for some reason.

_Clover raises her hoof._

_She starts walking._

_She pushes the Pony Land Gun Shop door open._

The bell on the door rings.

_The pony behind the counter looks up._

He sees Clover.

_She goes into the gun shop._

_She pauses._

_She lowers her hoof to her side._

The door closes behind her.

int. pony land gun shop –late morning

the gun shop pony (to clover)

May I help you?

_Clover walks up to the counter._

Her hooves clip clop on the tile floor of the gun shop.

_She stops._

The Gun Shop Pony can see she is depressed.

clover (to the gun shop pony) depressed

I need a small gun please.

the gun shop pony (to clover) curious

What is it for?

clover (to the gun shop pony) rudely

None of your business.

The Gun Shop Pony knows he better not ask Clover anymore questions.

_The Gun Shop Pony opens the gun display under the counter top._

_He reaches in._

_He gets hold of a small gun._

_He brings it out of the display case._

_He shows it to Clover._

the gun shop pony (to clover)

This gun will suit your need whatever it might be.

clover (to the gun shop pony) depressed

I'll take it.

the gun shop pony (to clover)

It will be 25 jangles.

_Clover reaches into her purse._

_She gets hold of 25 jangles._

_She puts it on the counter._

the gun shop pony (to clover)

Here is your small gun.

_The Gun Shop Pony hands Clover her small gun watching her the whole time._

clover (to the gun shop pony) depressed

Thank you.

the gun shop pony (to clover)

You're welcome.

_Clover takes the small gun in her hoof._

_She opens the chamber of the small gun._

_She loads the small gun with bullets._

The small gun is completely loaded with bullets.

_She closes the chamber._

_She puts it in her purse._

_She turns._

_She walks to the door._

_She pauses at the door._

clover (to the gun shop pony) depressed

Good bye forever.

sweetheart (to bright eyes) very concerned

She was where we couldn't see her.

sweetheart (to bright eyes) very concerned cont'd

She is coming out of the gun shop.

_Clover exits the gun shop._

_The Gun Shop Pony picks up the phone._

_He dials the Ice Cream Shop._

The phone rings at the Ice Cream Shop and Starlight hears it.

_Starlight runs on all 4s to the phone._

_She runs through the space dust on the floor._

The space dust can't fuse to the bottoms of her hooves because of the Clear Horseshoes and her hooves clip clop normally on the tile floor.

_She gets to the phone._

_She pauses._

_She stands up on her hind legs._

_She answers the phone._

starlight (on the phone)

Ice Cream Shop.

The Gun Shop Pony (to starlight) on the phone

I need to talk to someone because it is an emergency.

The Gun Shop Pony (to starlight) on the phone cont'd

It's a matter of life or death for Clover.

ext. Pony Land Gun Shop – early afternoon

Clover is standing outside the Pony Land Gun Shop waiting for the traffic to clear so she can cross the road.

int. the pony land ice cream shop – early afternoon

Starlight is talking to the Gun Shop Pony on the phone.

Starlight (to The Gun Shop Pony) on the phone shocked

She bought a small gun and loaded it with bullets.

The Gun Shop Pony (to starlight) on the phone

She won't tell me what she wanted it for.

The Gun Shop Pony (to starlight) on the phone

Bye.

Starlight (to The Gun Shop Pony) on the phone

Bye.

_Starlight hangs up the phone._

_Clover walks across the road to the Ice Cream Shop._

_Clover enters the Ice Cream Shop._

_Clover walks through the space dust on the floor._

It permanently fuses to the bottoms of her hooves.

_Clover walks toward the counter._

Her hooves clip clop super loud on the tile floor.

_She gets there._

_She sits down on the stool facing the counter._

Prince Avalanche can tell she is very upset.

_Prince Avalanche tries to comfort Clover by putting his huge Feathery cloven hoof on her shoulder._

Clover refuses to be comforted.

_Prince Avalanche takes his huge Feathery cloven hoof off Clover's shoulder._

Bon Bon (to clover) curious

How are you feeling?

clover (to Bon Bon) depressed

Very depressed.

Clover is about to talk when Starlight cut her off.

starlight (to clover)

Are you ready to order?

clover (to starlight) depressed

I guess so.

clover (to starlight) depressed cont'd

I would like a vanilla milkshake please.

_Bon Bon and Sweetheart and Melody and Bright Eyes and Patch and Prince Avalanche and Space Pony and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful turn around._

_They face the counter._

Prince Avalanche (to starlight)

Vanilla Milkshakes for everyone including you Starlight.

Prince Avalanche (to starlight) cont'd

My treat.

_Starlight turns._

_She walks to the milkshake machine._

Her hooves clip clop normally on the tile floor.

_She fixes 12 milkshakes._

_She puts them on a tray sitting nearby the milkshake machine._

_Starlight picks up the tray._

starlight

12 milkshakes.

_She turns around._

_She walks to the counter carrying the tray of milkshakes._

Her hooves clip clop normally on the tile floor.

_She gets there._

_She stops._

_She puts the tray down on the counter top._

melody (to patch)

What is the name of your band?

patch (to melody)

The Power Ponies.

_All 12 of them reach for their milkshakes._

clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

Thank you for buying my milkshake.

Prince Avalanche (to clover)

You're welcome.

Starlight notices a bright blue Crown shaped birthmark on the front of Prince Avalanche's right front huge Feathered cloven hoof.

starlight (to Prince Avalanche)

What is that birthmark?

starlight (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

Why is your hooves cloven?

Prince Avalanche (to starlight)

It's a royal birthmark.

Prince Avalanche (to starlight) cont'd

That gives me an extraordinary powerful grip to the maximum extreme.

_All 12 of them get their milkshakes._

_They bring their milkshakes to them._

_They drink their milkshakes._

starlight (to Prince Avalanche)

It would cost 22 jangles.

_He reaches into his backpack._

_He gets hold of 22 jangles._

_He puts 22 jangles on the counter._

The Sky outside is getting darker.

_Clover finishes her Vanilla Milkshake._

flora (to everyone)

I would like to announce a new item on the menu.

flora (to everyone) cont'd

Pony Berry Muffins only 4 jangles.

space Pony (to clover)

What is bothering you?

clover (to space pony) depressed

Teddy is constantly picking on me.

clover (to space pony) depressed cont'd

What should I do?

space Pony (to clover)

If you want advice go talk to Prince Avalanche.

_Clover thanks Space Pony._

_She gets up from her chair._

_Clover stands up._

_She walks to where Prince Avalanche is sitting._

Her hooves clip clop super loud on the tile floor.

_She gets there._

_She pauses._

_Clover turns to Prince Avalanche._

_Clover bows in respect to Prince Avalanche._

Clover notices Prince Avalanche's Christmas colored armor.

Clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

Hello.

_Prince Avalanche turns._

_He faces Clover._

Prince Avalanche (to clover)

Aloha.

Clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

I need some advice.

Prince Avalanche (to clover)

What is the problem?

clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

Teddy is constantly picking on me.

clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed cont'd

What should I do?

Prince Avalanche (to clover) wisely

My advice to you is to stand up to Teddy.

clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

Please tell me what to say.

Prince Avalanche (to clover) wisely

Say hello first.

_Clover wrote that down on a piece of paper._

clover (to Prince Avalanche) depressed

Then what?

Prince Avalanche (to clover) wisely

Say I'm sick and tired of you picking on me.

Prince Avalanche (to clover) wisely cont'd

Please tell him to back off.

Clover feels some better after she talked to Prince Avalanche.

clover (to Prince Avalanche) feeling better

Thank you for your advice.

Prince Avalanche(to clover)

You're very welcome.

_Clover moves over to the side._

Prince Avalanche calls up on a breeze to blow the space dust into the trash can and a breeze comes up. It scoops up the space dust and puts it in the trash can. The breeze dies down and the floor is completely clean.

starlight (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you Your Royal Highness.

Prince Avalanche (to starlight)

You're welcome.

_Ace walks into the Ice Cream Shop._

ace (to everyone) in a loud voice)

The hunk Ace is here.

starlight (to ace) annoyed

Why can't you just say hello?

_Ace walks up to the counter._

_Ace gets to the counter._

_He stops._

ace (to starlight) Proudly

I have to be me.

_Starlight rolls her eyes._

_Ace notices her reaction to what he said._

ace (to starlight) curious

What is the problem?

starlight (to ace) annoyed

I have other things on my mind.

Brighteyes (to ace) annoyed

There are more important things in this world than you.

_Ace looks at himself in the mirror._

_Ace catches a glimpse of Prince Avalanche. _

Ace can see girls crowded around Prince Avalanche and feels a very sharp jab of jealously because Prince Avalanche is a lots more popular than Ace could ever dream to be.

_Ace gets control of his jealously._

starlight (to everyone)

The Ice Cream Shop will be closing early today.

patch (to ace) teasing

Don't look at yourself too hard or you will fall in love with yourself.

_Ace turns from the mirror._

_He glares angrily at Patch._

_Patch laughs._

Prince Avalanche knows Clover needs a rainbow to cheer her up.

_Prince Avalanche moves his huge Feathered cloven hoof. _

A rainbow comes out of it for Clover and it lands on the floor under her hooves. It is a sticky bouncy rainbow and Clover is standing on it. It sticks to her hoof bottoms and the space dust is gone off the bottoms of her hooves.

_Clover steps off the rainbow._

The part of the rainbow she was standing on went with her hooves and permanently fused there. The Rainbow disappears.

starlight (to clover)

Did that help cheer you up?

_Clover shakes her head no._

_Prince Avalanche gets out of his chair._

_He stands up._

_Prince Avalanche creates a more beautiful rainbow._

It lands under his hooves. It is a super sticky bouncy rainbow and Prince Avalanche is standing on it. It doesn't stick to the bottoms of his huge Feathered cloven hooves.

_Prince Avalanche steps off the rainbow._

All of his family is indestructible and invincible and unhurtable forever.

Prince Avalanche(to clover)

Did that rainbow cheer you up now?

_Clover shakes her head no._

The rainbow disappears after Clover saw it.

_Prince Avalanche sighs._

Prince Avalanche (to patch)

Come on Patch we need to set up for the concert.

_Patch turns her back on Ace._

_Ace jumps on Patch for that remark._

Patch and Ace are down on the floor and everyone is watching them scuffle.

space Pony (to patch and ace)

You need to go get set up for the farewell concert for Clover.

_Patch gets up off the floor._

_She brushes herself off._

patch (to ace)

I have other things to do than scuffle with you.

ace (to patch) curious

What is more important than me?

patch (to ace)

Like get the equipment set up for Clover's farewell concert because I'm part of The Power Ponies.

melody (to sweetheart)

I have heard your music.

melody (to sweetheart) cont'd

The Power Ponies are great.

sweetheart (to melody) Blushing

Thank you.

melody (to sweetheart)

You're welcome.

_Ace walks to where Prince Avalanche is standing._

_He gets to Prince Avalanche._

_He stops._

_He bows in respect._

Ace (to Prince Avalanche) with controlled anger

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to ace)

Hello.

Ace (to Prince Avalanche) with controlled anger

What makes you so popular with the girl ponies?

Prince Avalanche (to ace)

My colors are so exotic.

Prince Avalanche (to ace) cont'd

My Feathered huge cloven hooves really attract the girl ponies.

Prince Avalanche can see anger growing in Ace's face.

Prince Avalanche (to ace) in a warning voice

You throw the first punch and it will hurt you more than me.

_Lancer walks in._

Lancer sees Ace and Prince Avalanche standing face to face and Lancer sees Prince Avalanche's Christmas colored body.

_Ace draws back his hoof. _

Prince Avalanche sees what Ace is about to do.

_Prince Avalanche turns around._

_He walks away from Ace. _

Prince Avalanche leaves stardust hoofprints behind and Ace is too surprised by what Prince Avalanche did to react.

flora (to Prince Avalanche)

Your band is more popular than The Rocking Beats.

Prince Avalanche (to flora)

You know what can I say.

_Ace gets over his surprise. _

_Ace lowers his hoof to his side._

Starlight (to ace)

If you are going to act this way you can go on home.

_Ace turns to the counter. _

_He faces Starlight._

ace (to starlight) in a haughty voice

I wouldn't stay here even for a million jangles with you common ponies.

All of the ponies in the Ice Cream Shop heard his comment.

_Melody walks over to Ace._

_She gets to him._

Ace can see the look on Melody's face and it is look of pure anger and hatred toward him.

_She stops. _

_Ace laughs nervously._

He realizes that he really put his hoof in it with that comment and he can't take it back because the damage has been done.

_Melody slaps Ace across the face with her huge cloven hoof._

_Lancer winces when Melody slaps Ace. _

It really hurt and there is a hoof print on the side of his face from her hoof.

_Ace tries to blink away his tears._

Patch (to melody)

Ace deserved that.

Melody (to patch)

He had the nerve to call us common ponies.

_Ace gallops toward the door. _

_He goes out it._

clover (to Prince Avalanche)

I'm fine.

clover (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

Thank you for being there for me.

Prince Avalanche (to clover) unconvinced

You're welcome.

Melody and Prince Avalanche wants to believe the suicidal crisis has passed but intuition is telling them otherwise that the crisis is about to get even worse than before.

Lancer (to Brighteyes)

What happened?

Brighteyes (to lancer)

Clover was very suicidal.

Brighteyes (to lancer) cont'd

The crisis has passed.

Starlight (to flora)

What time is the ice cream shop going to close today?

flora (to starlight)

In a few minutes.

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies)

Come on Power Ponies let's get set up for the concert.

_All of The Power Ponies including Half-Note and Sweet Note and Tuneful turns._

_They walk toward the door._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge Stardust hoofprints on the floor and his huge Feathered silver and starry cloven hooves click very loudly on the tile floor. The Ice Cream Shop is almost deserted but Lancer and Starlight and Melody and Bon Bon and Clover and Space Pony are there.

ext. Pony Land ice cream shop – early afternoon

Ace is standing outside trying to blink away his tears but they are coming too fast and where Melody slapped him is still hurting.

_Ace gallops halfway down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. _

_He pauses. _

The pain becomes a dull ache and the pain finally goes way. His vision becomes very blurry and he can't see clearly.

_He looks down the sidewalk._

Through ace's eyes

Everything is so blurry that he can't tell what everything is.

_Ace closes his eyes hoping when he opens them his vision will be clearer._

_Ace opens his eyes._

His vision is blurrier than ever and he is unable to tell shapes apart except for food.

_Ace feels his way to the curve because his vision is too blurry._

He almost falls off the curve because he took too big of a step.

_Ace regains his balance._

Ace (really upset)

What did I do to deserve this?

_Ace gallops back to the Ice Cream Shop._

Ace can't tell where he is because his vision is so blurry.

_He turns down the wrong road._

It is a dead end road.

_He gallops down it._

He is unaware of the brick wall at the end of the road.

_He runs into the brick wall._

The impact knocks him backwards and he finds himself laying on the hard unforgiving road on his back.

_Ace groans._

_He slips off into unconsciousness vaguely aware of his surroundings. _

His groan was loud enough to attract attention to him.

_The Power Ponies gallop down toward Pony Hall to get their equipment set up for Clover's farewell concert unknowing about what happened to Ace._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent Stardust hoofprints on the road and his huge Feathered cloven hooves click very loudly on the Road.

int. concert hall stage – early afternoon

Sugar and Peaches and Sparkles are already at the concert hall and they have already set up their instruments. They are practicing unaware of the approaching storm.

_Sugar dances on the stage while she is playing the Saxophone._

Her hooves are making a loud clip clop on the wooden stage drowning out the music and Sugar realizes how much noise she is making with her hooves.

_She stands still on the stage floor._

ext. pony land park – early afternoon

The Power Ponies is galloping toward the concert hall and Prince Avalanche is flying. The wind picks up and All 9 of us can feel the wind on our faces. Weird music starts playing and all 8 of us hear it. The wind is blowing in our manes.

Brighteyes (to sweetheart)

All ponies know when they hear that music there is danger coming.

_All 9 of us gallop and fly even faster._

The weird music is getting faster and All 9 of us are getting closer to the park. A trash can blows over and It rolls down the sidewalk toward all 9 of us. Prince Avalanche is up in the air so the trash can can't roll over him.

_Sweetheart sees it rolling toward us 9._

The trash can is approaching fast.

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies)

Be ready to jump the trash can.

_The Power Ponies are watching the trash can approach._

It approaches The Power Ponies and the wind changes direction. The Trash Can blows across the road.

patch

Oh Pony Feathers.

_All of us pause._

_All 9 of us watch where the Trash Can goes._

_Logan is walking down the sidewalk past an alley._

Patch sees the trash can headed right for Logan.

Patch (to Logan) shouting

Watch out!

Logan hears her.

_He stops._

The Trash Can goes into the alley and rolls down the alley. It reaches the end of the alley and smashes into the brick wall at the end of the alley. The Trash Can all dented up so it won't roll anymore.

_Logan turns._

_He faces The Power Ponies._

Logan (to the power ponies)

Hello.

Brighteyes (to Logan)

Greetings.

Logan (to Patch)

Thank you for saving my life.

patch (to Logan)

You're welcome.

Half-note (to Logan) impatient

We need to go get set up for Clover's farewell concert.

Half-note (to Logan) cont'd

I hope you will be there like everyone else.

Logan (to half-Note)

I will be there.

the power ponies (to Logan)

Bye.

Logan (to the power ponies)

Bye.

_Logan walks on down the sidewalk._

Off in the distance all 8 of us can hear a weird sound like a train going up a long hill and hail and a heavy rain starts falling. The lightning flashed through the green clouds like a massive orange river of fire and I knew all of us are in danger. All 8 of us are still a good ways away from the concert hall.

_All 8 of us start galloping and flying._

Sweetheart anxious

We will never make it before the storm hits.

All 8 of us can feel a tingling sensation in our legs and our manes stand up straight. Half-Note notices our manes standing up straight.

half-note (to Prince Avalanche) frightened

What is causing our manes to stand up like this?

Prince Avalanche (to half-note)

That means lightning is going to strike us.

Prince Avalanche (to half-note) cont'd

All 8 of us need to find shelter and fast.

Tuneful spots a sturdy building to the right of all 8 of us.

tuneful

There is some shelter.

_All 8 of us head for the shelter._

_Prince Avalanche lands on the ground._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent hoof prints behind him as he gallops.

_All 8 us arrive at the shelter._

_All 8 of us pause._

_Prince Avalanche tries the door._

It opens with a skin crawling creak and we hear 4 pairs of clip clops behind us.

_Sweet-Note turns around._

_She sees 2 freckle faced earth ponies coming toward us 9._

_Applejack and Bowtie gets to us 9._

_They pause._

Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Greetings fellow freckle face.

_Prince Avalanche turns around._

_He sees Applejack and Bowtie standing there._

Prince Avalanche (to applejack and Bowtie)

Greetings.

_Prince Avalanche turns around._

_He faces straight ahead._

Prince Avalanche

Everyone inside quick.

_All 10 of us gallop and fly inside._

_Prince Avalanche closes the door behind them._

A bolt of lightning streaks from the clouds and hits the ground right in front of the door with a resounding boom. The windows vibrate from the sound and all 11 of us are safe now. Prince Avalanche absorbs the power of the storm and now it is stored inside him. Applejack and Bowtie are wearing their clear horseshoes that is made of the special alloy that magically sticks to hooves and they cannot break free no matter what they do to keep them on to prevent sticky stuff from sticking to the bottoms of their hooves forever.

_Applejack nuzzles Prince Avalanche lovingly._

_Prince Avalanche returns the nuzzle._

Applejack notices she has huge Feathered cloven hooves and the hair covers her whole cloven hoof but it isn't long enough for her to step on and All 10 of us can hear the hail hitting the roof. Suddenly it got dead quiet and still.

Tuneful (to half-note) uneasy

It's just too quiet out there.

Prince Avalanche (to everyone)

Let's go while it is so quiet and still.

_Prince Avalanche opens the door._

_He sticks his head out._

_He looks around._

It's safe.

_Prince Avalanche takes to the air._

There is huge permanent cloven hoofprints on the floor where he stood.

_Everyone gallops and flies out of the open door._

_Everyone heads for the concert hall._

_Applejack steps in a wad of sticky bubble gum._

It doesn't stick to her hoof at all and all 10 of us arrive at the concert hall.

_All 10 of us stop._

_Tuneful looks up at the sky._

She notices the strange color of the sky but she doesn't pay any attention to it and the sky is green like Applejack's eyes. Prince Avalanche has a very bad feeling about the weather but he's too excited about the concert to worry.

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies and Applejack and bowie)

My intuition tells me there is danger coming our direction.

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies and Applejack and bowie) cont'd

Everyone inside fast.

_Prince Avalanche pushes the door open with his huge feathered cloven hoof._

The door stays open.

_He puts his huge Feathered cloven hoof back down on the ground._

_All 10 of us gallop and fly inside._

The door closes behind us.

_Prince Avalanche lands on the floor._

His huge Feathered cloven hooves make huge permanent hoof prints in the carpet.

Sfx. Spooky music

int. Ponyland concert hall- late afternoon

_All 10 of us gallop down the hallway toward The Power Ponies are going to perform._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent hoofprints on the floor and the door blows shut. He hears his name being called.

_Prince Avalanche calls up on the white horseshoes with musical notes on them for the other Power Ponies that is made of the special alloy that magically sticks to hooves and they cannot break free no matter what they do to keep them on._

Brighteyes (to Prince Avalanche) curious

What are these supposed to do?

Prince Avalanche (to Brighteyes)

These will help us Create Music.

Brighteyes (to Prince Avalanche)

Interesting.

glory

Prince Avalanche.

_Prince Avalanche turns his head._

_Prince Avalanche looks over his shoulder._

He sees Glory skating toward us.

_Patch and Sweetheart And Bright Eyes and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful pause and Applejack and Bowtie pause also._

_All 10 of them look over their shoulders._

All 10 of them see Glory.

_Glory stops skating._

_Patch turns to Prince Avalanche._

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

patch (to Prince Avalanche) Curious

Who is that little pony?

Prince Avalanche (to patch)

That is Glory.

Prince Avalanche (to patch) cont'd

She is a friend of mine that I met on my travels.

All 10 of us hear clip clops coming down the hall.

_Patch turns her head._

_She looks straight ahead._

All of the Earth Ponies with the exception of Applejack and Bowtie because they are already here and Unicorns and Pegasi come into the concert hall. All 10 of them sees all of the Earth Ponies and Unicorns and Pegasi.

_Prince Avalanche introduces everyone to Patch and Sweetheart And Bright Eyes and Half-Note and Pretty Beat and Sweet Note and Tuneful._

firefly

I'm going to do my Double Inside Outside Loop.

Medley (to firefly) worried

It's too dangerous Firefly.

Firefly (to Medley) unconcerned

Danger is my life Medley.

_Firefly calls up on the White horseshoes._

They appear on the bottoms of her hooves.

_Firefly goes to the end of the hall._

_She gets to the end of the hallway._

_She pauses._

_She turns around._

Prince Avalanche (to everyone)

Watch out.

_Everyone ducks._

_Firefly comes zooming down the hallway._

_She does her Double Inside Outside Loop._

_She zooms over everyone's head._

Everyone's mane and tail blows in the wind from her passage and Firefly sees an extra large piece of unlimited times ultra mega sticky times infinity flypaper in front of her on the wall. She is approaching the wall too fast.

_She tries to stop but she is still going too fast._

_She turns around with her back facing the flypaper._

_She collides with the flypaper._

It sticks unlimited times ultra mega tight times infinity to her.

twilight (to firefly) concerned

Are you OK Firefly?

Firefly (to twilight)

I'm OK.

TRULY (to firefly) bossy

Get off that.

_Firefly tries to get off but she can't get off._

firefly (to TRULY) annoyed

I can't because I'm stuck firmly to it.

_Patch moves in between Truly and Firefly to keep Truly from hurting Firefly._

Prince Avalanche (to the power ponies)

Let's get set up for Clover's farewell concert.

_Glory takes off her rollerskates._

_The Power Ponies gallop down the hallway where they are going to give that concert for Clover._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent hoof prints in the carpet.

_Firefly struggles to get free._

The flypaper is sticking even tighter to her back and mane and head and hind legs and Truly is getting mad at Firefly.

applejack (with a giggle)

Applesauce anyone?

Everyone giggles relieving the tension and Applejack hears a clip clop sound coming from down the hall.

_Applejack turns to face the source of the noise._

Applejack sees a 4 year old human pony boy coming toward them and Firefly sees him also. He is completely dressed in real Pegasi Pony Gear complete with pink hoof boots and etc with Firefly's symbol on the hip of his pony gear. Her symbol is: Two Blue Lightning Bolts and Firefly owns him forever. She makes all of the decisions for him forever and he has pony thoughts and instincts and etc forever.

_Pegasi Pony Gear Max gets to them._

_He stops._

_Fizzy calls up on the White horseshoes._

They appear on the bottoms of her hooves.

Firefly (to fizzy)

Please blow some bubbles against this flypaper to free me.

_Fizzy blows some unicorn bubbles against the flypaper._

Firefly can feel the flypaper letting go of her.

_Firefly drops to the floor._

_She lands on her hooves._

She bounces when she lands on the floor and kept on bouncing.

_Fizzy stops making bubbles with her unicorn horn._

firefly (to fizzy)

Thank you.

fizzy (to firefly) enthusiastically

You're welcome.

_Fizzy becomes so Hyper she starts jumping up and down._

She starts bouncing because of the white horseshoes on the bottoms of her hooves and bounces all over the place. Bubbles looks scared half to death by all of the noise Fizzy is making.

_Fizzy tries to stop._

She discovers she can't stop bouncing.

_Galaxy lowers her horn at the flypaper._

She can sense the flypaper has become magical.

applejack (to Pegasi Pony gear max)

Hello.

Pegasi Pony gear max (to applejack)

Hi.

applejack (to Pegasi Pony gear max)

I'm Applejack.

Pegasi Pony gear max (to applejack)

I'm Pegasi Pony Gear Max.

_Applejack introduces everyone to Pony Gear Max._

_Glory runs down the hall after Prince Avalanche._

_Glory catches up with us._

ember (to Pegasi pony gear max)

Where did you get that?

Pegasi Pony gear max (to ember)

Firefly got it for me.

_The Power Ponies gets to the room where they are going to give the concert._

_They pause._

glory (to Prince Avalanche) Lovingly

Will all of us get to see the concert?

Prince Avalanche (to glory) Lovingly

Yes all of you will.

Galaxy can sense a door behind that flypaper.

_Shady stands up._

_She puts her front hooves on the flypaper to move it over to the side._

The flypaper sticks unlimited times ultra mega tightly times infinity to the bottoms of her hooves because she didn't have the clear horseshoes on the bottoms of her hooves.

_Pegasi Pony Gear Max checks his rump._

applejack (to Pegasi pony gear max) curious

What are you doing?

Pegasi pony gear max (to applejack)

I'm seeing if I have a pony tail.

He has a permanent pony tail and a permanently tied bow at the base of his pony tail right next to his rump.

_Shady tries to pull her hooves off the flypaper but the flypaper comes out with them._

_Shady puts her rear hooves against the flypaper to hold it still._

The flypaper sticks unlimited times ultra mega tightly times infinity to the bottoms of her rear hooves because she didn't have the clear horseshoes on the bottoms of her hooves.

_Firefly looks at Pegasi Pony Gear Max's hands._

She sees pink hooves on him and she recognizes the Pegasi Pony Gear on him because she bought it for him. She made him put it on right then and it's a permanent part of him.

firefly (to Pegasi Pony gear max)

Look at your hands.

_Pegasi Pony Gear Max looks at his hands._

He sees pink hooves and Gusty sees them also.

Gusty (to Pegasi Pony Gear Max)

Nice hooves.

Pegasi Pony Gear Max (to gusty)

Thanks.

_Pegasi Pony Gear Max compares symbols with Firefly._

His symbol matches hers.

_Pegasi Pony Gear Max pulls hard to remove his Pegasi pony gear._

It is still on him.

firefly (to Pegasi Pony Gear Max)

No one can remove this Pegasi pony gear from you forever because it is completely fused to you for the rest of your life.

firefly (to Pegasi Pony Gear Max) cont'd

You might as well forget trying to cut this Pegasi pony gear off because it is indestructible.

The Pegasi wings have sprouted nerves and they deeply integrated with his spinal cord forever so he can control his Pegasus wings. His Pegasus wings also spouted blood vessels and they deeply integrated with his other blood vessels forever. All of us hear low and menacing chanting coming from somewhere in the concert hall.

_Applejack moves closer to Prince Avalanche in fear._

_All of the baby ponies including Ember take off down the hallway screaming._

All of the Ponies and Pegasi and Unicorns except The Power Ponies call on their normal horseshoes and the clear and the white horseshoes disappear off their hooves. Their normal horseshoes appear on the bottoms of their hooves.

_Shady calls on the clear horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes appear on the bottoms of Shady's hooves and her hooves come off the flypaper. She lands on the floor and Shady calls on her normal horseshoes. The clear Horseshoes disappear off her hooves and Her normal horseshoes appear on the bottoms of her hooves. Everyone is standing on an inescapable magic path and everyone is stuck to it forever but able to walk on it but not step off including Prince Avalanche. Baby Cuddles smells candy and all of the other baby ponies and baby Pegasus and baby unicorns and Ember.

_All of the baby ponies and baby Pegasus and baby unicorns and Ember follow the candy smell._

_Baby Cuddles lifts her rear hind hoof._

The path comes up with her hoof and pulls it back down.

baby cuddles

I not get off.

baby glory (to baby cuddles)

I try.

_Baby Glory lifts her rear hind hoof._

The path comes up with her hoof and pulls it back down.

Baby glory

I stuck.

ember

All of us are stuck.

_All of the ponies lift their hooves._

The path pulls them down.

_MoonDancer tries to wink off._

_She discovers she can't wink off it._

Everyone is stuck for good including Prince Avalanche because it stuck to his Feathered cloven hooves and the baby ponies and Ember are standing on orange horseshoes. Ember and all of the other baby ponies become armored Gypsy Vanners forever and their armor is irremovable and magic proof forever. Nothing can remove their armor that completely covers them for good and they are able to move in their armor and etc. The armor will grow with them and the armor is indestructible and impenetrable forever. It can't be wished off and it covers their hooves also.

_All of the baby ponies including Ember look down at their forelegs and hooves._

They see Feathered armor on their hooves and legs and they weigh 150 pounds each.

Ember happily

We are too heavy to be picked up now.

Int. pony land ice cream shop – late afternoon

Starlight is standing behind the Ice Cream Counter waiting for someone to order something and Flora is in the storeroom.

_Teddy walks into the Ice Cream Shop._

He is carrying a can of super strong glue in his hoof and is wearing the Black With Those Red circles With a line through it Horseshoes that Prince Avalanche called up for him to put an end to his bullying forever. They have the special alloy that magically sticks to his hooves and he cannot break free no matter what he does to keep them on.

_Clover reaches into her backpack._

_She gets ahold of a piece of paper._

_She brings it out of her backpack._

Melody (to clover) curious

What are you doing?

clover (to melody) Depressed

I'm going to write.

_Clover reaches into her backpack._

_She gets ahold of a pencil. _

_She brings it out of her backpack._

_She lays the piece of paper on the table._

flora (to starlight) from the storeroom

Starlight.

_Starlight turns around._

_She faces the storeroom._

starlight (to flora)

Yes mom?

flora (to starlight)

Please sweep the Ice Cream Shop Floor.

starlight (to flora)

The floor is already clean.

_Starlight calls on her normal horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes disappear and her normal horseshoes appear on her hooves.

clover (writing)

_By the time you read this I will be in heaven and It's better this way._

_Signed _

_Clover_

_She puts her pencil down on the table._

Flora (to starlight) from the storeroom

Please come and help me in the storeroom Starlight.

Clover decides to wait after the concert to commit suicide because she has to be there.

_Starlight turns._

_She walks toward the storeroom._

Teddy is watching her to make sure she goes into the storeroom before he pours the glue on the floor behind the counter and her hooves clip clop on the tile floor.

_Starlight gets to the storeroom door._

_She pauses to look at the clock on the wall._

Starlight

A few more minutes before closing time.

_She walks into the storeroom._

_Starlight pauses._

_Starlight pushes the door open with her hoof._

_Starlight gallops inside._

Melody can sense Teddy is up to something.

Melody (to teddy)

What are you up to?

teddy (to melody)

Nothing.

_Teddy walks around looking for something to pry the horseshoes off his hooves._

Teddy spots a wrecking bar over in the corner.

_He walks over to it._

His horseshoes clip clop on the tile floor.

_He gets to the wrecking bar._

Lancer (to teddy)

What are you doing?

_Teddy pauses._

_He turns around._

_Teddy faces Lancer._

teddy (to lancer) annoyed

I'm going to try to pry these horseshoes off.

Lancer (to teddy) surprised

Why?

teddy (to lancer) annoyed

These horseshoes are annoying.

_Teddy turns back to the wrecking bar._

_He picks up the wrecking bar._

_He bends down._

_He forces the end of the wrecking bar between the horseshoe and his hoof._

The end of the wrecking bar goes between his hoof and the horseshoe securely.

_He pries as hard as he could to remove the horseshoe._

The horseshoe stays stuck to his hoof and they will never come off no matter what he tries.

_Teddy takes the Wrecking bar out from between his hoof and the horseshoe._

_He throws the wrecking bar down on the floor angrily. _

It hits the floor with a resounding clang.

_Clover looks at Teddy._

Teddy (to clover) harshly

What are you looking at?

Clover (to teddy) depressed

Just leave me alone.

Teddy is so surprised that Clover stood up to him and impressed.

_Teddy walks over to her table._

_He gets there._

_He pauses._

Teddy (to clover) nicely

Can I sit down?

Clover snaps out of her depression because Teddy learned his lesson. The Black With Those Red circles With a line through it Horseshoes comes off his hooves and disappear. He is finally free from them and he is a much better pony now. Clover forgets her plans of Suicide because she feels so much better now.

Clover (to teddy) nicely

You may sit down.

_Teddy sits down beside Clover._

Teddy (to clover) sincerely

I'm sorry I bullied you for the last 5 years.

Clover accepts his genuine apology and Lancer and Melody and Bon Bon and Space Pony are watching Teddy. All of the hurt Teddy inflicted on Clover has vanished forever.

_Clover tears up her suicide note._

MELODY (to clover) curious

What about your farewell concert?

Clover (to MELODY)

It is canceled.

_Teddy turns to Clover._

_He faces Clover._

Teddy (to clover)

Someone needs to go tell The Power Ponies that your farewell concert is canceled

_Clover looks out the door at the sky._

Clover sees the greenish color of the sky.

_Teddy calls on his normal horseshoes. _

His normal horseshoes appear on the bottoms of his hooves and magically stick to the bottoms of his hooves.

Lancer

I will go tell The Power Ponies that her farewell concert is canceled

The wind is blowing hard outside.

_Lancer hesitates because he knows the wind will blow him away if he goes out in it._

Space Pony (to lancer) concerned

What's wrong Lancer?

_Lancer turns to face Space Pony._

Lancer (to space pony) worried

If I go out there I will get blown away by the wind.

It suddenly becomes dead quiet and still outside and the stillness unnerved Teddy because he knows when it gets that quiet at his house there is going to be trouble. Teddy suddenly has a seriously frightening flashback.

int. Teddy's house later afternoon 2 years ago

Teddy is being yelled at by his mom for getting bad grades.

Dawn (to teddy) ANGRILY

You are failing school.

teddy to (dawn) unconcerned

Who cares?

Dawn (to teddy) ANGRILY

You just wait until your father gets home.

Teddy (to dawn)

I won't be here when he gets home.

Dawn (to teddy) ANGRILY

Where do you think you are going?

Teddy (to dawn)

Anywhere but here.

_Dawn reaches out._

_She slaps Teddy very hard across the face._

Her hoof left a mark on his face.

_Teddy winces in pain._

_He snaps back to reality._

Sweetheart is very concerned about Teddy and Lancer decides to take advantage of the stillness to go to the concert hall to tell The Power Ponies that Clover's farewell concert is canceled As he was about to leave the Ice Cream Shop the tornado siren went off and they hear it. The tornado siren wailed for a few seconds and then it started talking.

voice on tornado siren

This is a tornado warning take cover immediately.

The Tornado siren started wailing again.

_Everyone looks at each other in surprise._

_Teddy looks out the door and sees the lightning flashing outside._

Teddy is going to commit suicide and he knows exactly how to do it.

teddy (to lancer)

I will go tell the Power Ponies that Clover's farewell concert is canceled

Lancer is surprised by Teddy volunteering to go tell the Power Ponies that Clover's farewell concert is canceled on his own.

_Lancer looks at Teddy's right front hoof._

Lancer sees a royal birthmark on Teddy's right front hoof like Prince Avalanche's and the characteristic huge Feathered cloven hooves that runs in their family and the hair completely covers his hooves but it's not long enough for him to step on. He is a Gypsy Vanner like Prince Avalanche.

lancer (to teddy) surprised

You are royalty like Prince Avalanche.

teddy (to lancer)

Yes.

teddy (to lancer) cont'd

I was born to Prince Avalanche's parents Queen Blizzard and King Majestic in the Misty Mountains just like him.

_Lancer bows in respect to him._

All of the other ponies are too surprised to say anything about Teddy's true heritage. Teddy is a refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Boy.

_Bon Bon starts crying. _

Tears are streaming down her face.

_Melody turns and faces Bon Bon. _

Melody (to Bon Bon)

What's the matter Bon Bon?

_Bon Bon turns._

_She faces Melody._

Bon Bon (through her tears)

I was born and raised on a farm right down the road from Prince Avalanche's family's farm with my siblings.

Bon Bon (through her tears) cont'd

My dad got a job in the city and my siblings and I and was forced to leave our beloved farm where we were born and raised.

_Melody tries to comfort Bon Bon._

All of the ponies are surprised that Melody even cares enough to comfort Bon Bon.

melody (to everyone)

She was my next door neighbor when her and her family was living on the farm.

_Teddy gallops toward the door of the Ice Cream Shop._

_He gets there._

_He hesitates._

Teddy can feel Prince Avalanche's magic surrounding him to protect him from the lightning.

teddy

My brother must really care about me to use his magic to protect me from the lightning.

_Teddy gallops out the door._

_His cloven hooves grip the ground. _

_Teddy gallops down the sidewalk toward the concert hall._

Suddenly pony feathers starts falling from the sky and covering the street and sidewalk.

_Teddy gallops through the pony feathers._

They stick to the bottoms of his royal hooves and accumulate on the bottoms of them. Layer by layer of pony feathers accumulate on the bottoms of his royal hooves and the pony feathers are coming from Prince Avalanche's farm from the ponies that is born and raised on the farm because they are born with hair and feathers and they lose their feathers as they grow. Soon Teddy has about 10 layers of Pony Feathers on the bottoms of his hooves.

_Teddy pauses._

_He looks up in the sky at the Pony Feathers falling from the sky. _

Teddy is mystified by the rain of Pony Feathers and the lightning is flashing around him. He can sense that he is in danger and He hears a hissing sound down the road from him.

_He turns his head._

_He looks behind him. _

His eyes widen in fear because he sees a funnel cloud building down from the clouds. Teddy knew he better go warn everyone at the concert hall and the funnel cloud touches the ground with a loud roar. Starlight and everyone else can hear the roar of the tornado.

_Teddy turns his head._

_He gallops as fast as he could ahead of the approaching tornado._

Flora (to everyone)

Everyone in the storeroom quick.

_Everyone in the ice cream shop gets in the storeroom._

_Bon Bon closes the door._

Teddy is trying his best to stay ahead of the approaching tornado and the tornado destroys the buildings in its path.

_Teddy ducks as debris flies above his head. _

A piece of wood flies toward his left hind leg and strikes it. A wave of pain sweeps through him but he knew he would have to stay ahead of the tornado or risk getting sucked up into the funnel. His left hind leg started feeling strange like it was losing all feeling and it refused to move. He is completely exposed to the tornado's fury and his leg is completely paralyzed.

_He tries to move his leg._

It won't move at all.

teddy

Oh great now my left hind leg is completely paralyzed.

teddy cont'd

I'm completely exposed to the tornado.

int. Ponyland concert hall- late afternoon

Applejack hears a clip clop sound coming from down the hall.

_Applejack turns to face the source of the noise._

Applejack sees a 6 year old human pony girl coming down the hall and she has a brown mane and body and a brown tail. She has silver hooves on her hands and feet and she walks upright.

_Pony Girl Emmy gets to them._

_She stops._

applejack (to Pony Girl Emmy)

Hello.

Pony Girl Emmy (to applejack)

Hi.

applejack (to Pony Girl Emmy)

I'm Applejack.

Pony Girl Emmy (to applejack)

I'm Pony Girl Emmy.

_Applejack introduces everyone to Pony Girl Emmy._

Pony Girl Emmy (to Pegasi gear max)

Why don't you wish you were a human pony boy forever?

_Pegasi Gear Max wishes he was a complete Human Pony Boy forever._

He got his wish and he can feel the Pegasi gear coming off him. It falls to the floor and he becomes a complete Human Pony Boy forever complete with black hooves on his hands and feet and black hair and black mane and tail. He walks upright.

_Pony Boy Max turns to Firefly._

_He faces her._

Pony boy max (to firefly)

I'm my own human pony boy now.

_Firefly turns._

_He faces him._

firefly (to pony boy max)

You are a very handsome pony boy.

Pony boy max (to firefly)

Thank you.

firefly (to pony boy max)

You're welcome.

_Firefly licks Pony Boy Max on the face._

Pony boy max (to firefly) surprised

What are you doing?

firefly (to pony boy max)

I'm grooming you.

_They turn._

_They look straight ahead._

Applejack can feel changes happening inside her.

applejack (to Prince Avalanche) very worried

What is happening to me dad?

Prince Avalanche (to applejack)

You are becoming an Gypsy Vanner Unipeg like you were supposed to be born as.

She becomes a full Gypsy Vanner Filly and her height is: 23 hands. She weighs 2,999 pounds and Applejack looks down at her hooves.

She sees a royal birthmark on her huge right front Feathered cloven hoof and she has huge Feathered cloven Hooves and the feathers completely covers her hooves but it's not long enough for her to step on. She can move around in her armor and etc and Her back starts itching because she is growing Pegasi wings.

_Pony Boy Max scratches her back with his hooves. _

_Applejack sighs with relief. _

Bowtie (to applejack) curious

Is he your dad?

applejack (to Bowtie)

He is the reason I was born.

applejack (to Bowtie) cont'd

He is my dad.

_All of the ponies bow in respect to Applejack._

Pegasi wings sprout from Applejack's back and they grow until they are long enough. They stop growing and she grows an green unicorn horn. The changes are complete. Applejack is full Unipeg now and forever and she is full Gypsy Vanner. Applejack's symbol becomes a group of apples with a lightning bolt through the middle of them and She is very refined Wild and Untamed and renegade. She is unhurtable and indestructible.

ext. pony land park – early afternoon

Teddy can feel his other legs becoming paralyzed.

_He collapses on the ground unable to stand._

_Teddy struggles to get to his feet but he can't move his legs._

Teddy can feel the tornado getting closer to him and suddenly he winks out just as the tornado was getting near him.

_Teddy winks back in the concert hall. _

Teddy (to Prince Avalanche) surprised

How did I do that?

_Prince Avalanche nuzzles Teddy._

Prince Avalanche (to teddy) wisely

You have unicorn magic inside of you.

Prince Avalanche (to teddy) wisely cont'd

You also have Pegasi and unicorn blood in you.

Prince Avalanche notices that Teddy is laying on the floor on his stomach.

_Teddy looks up at Prince Avalanche very scared._

Prince Avalanche can see genuine fear in Teddy's eyes that he may not be able to walk ever again.

_Ember approaches Teddy._

Ember (to teddy)

Maybe if you rest you can walk.

Ember suddenly groans and Twilight hears her groan.

twilight (to Ember) very concerned

What's wrong Ember?

ember (to twilight)

I don't know.

A silver star surrounded by fire and flames going down her leg appears on Ember's armored Haunches forever.

_Twilight looks at Ember._

She sees the silver star surrounded by fire and flames going down her leg on Ember's armored side.

Twilight (to ember)

Your symbol has appeared forever.

_Ember looks back at her armored haunches._

She sees her symbol.

_Ember smiles because her symbol has appeared._

Teddy (to everyone)

There is a tornado headed this way.

MoonDancer (to teddy)

How close is it to here?

Teddy (to MoonDancer)

It's at Pony Land Park.

Teddy (to MoonDancer) cont'd

It's approaching.

_MoonDancer bows in respect to him._

_Medley flies toward the door to see what a tornado looks like. _

Wind Whistler sees Medley going toward the door.

wind whistler (to medley)

Where are you going?

_Medley pauses._

medley (to wind whistler)

I'm going to go see what a tornado looks like.

The concert hall door blows open unexpectedly startling Medley.

_Medley yells in fright._

_Thistle Whistle sticks her head in the open concert hall door. _

_She looks around. _

sunny daze (to Thistle Whistle) curious

What do you see in there?

Thistle Whistle (to sunny daze)

Doors. (Whistles)

All of the Big Brother Ponies comes into the concert hall and Buttons sees Slugger.

_Buttons runs up to him._

_She gets to him._

_She stops._

The carpet becomes enchanted and it sticks to everyone's horseshoes unlimited times ultra mega tightly times infinity. The carpet sticks to Prince Avalanche's cloven hooves.

Tex

This carpet has become mighty sticky.

Salty

This carpet was a trap for all of us ponies and horses.

_Speedy starts jumping up and down to free her hooves._

Her struggles are useless against the carpet's unbreakable grip.

_Baby MoonDancer lifts her huge Feathered armored hoof._

The carpet comes up with her huge Feathered armored hoof and pulls it back down. All of us can hear the roar of the tornado approaching.

Pretty beat (to Prince Avalanche) very frightened

We need to get in shelter very quickly.

Teddy (to Prince Avalanche)

Clover's farewell concert is canceled

Teddy is very worried about what happened to his legs.

_Buttons nuzzles Slugger._

_Slugger nuzzles Buttons back._

_Slugger attempts to break free from the carpet._

The grip is too powerful and everyone is helplessly stuck unable to lift their hooves without the carpet pulling them back down to it. Baby MoonDancer is quite scared about not being able to wink off.

_Baby MoonDancer thinks hard about how to get off the carpet._

The carpet becomes magic proof and everyone can walk on it but not get off it.

_Baby MoonDancer struggles as hard as she could._

She is helpless against the unbreakable grip of the carpet.

_Baby Cuddles kicks back with her right rear huge Feathered armored hoof._

The Carpet pulls her huge Feathered armored hoof right back to it and she is trying to kick it off her horseshoe but it won't come off.

Baby Cuddles

I can't kick carpet off my horseshoe.

_Human Pony Boy Max tries to kick the carpet off his horseshoe._

The carpet goes out with his hoof and pulls it back to the carpet.

human pony boy max (to Prince Avalanche)

I can't get off.

Prince Avalanche (to human pony boy max)

None of us can get off not even me.

_Galaxy tries to use her unicorn magic to make it let go._

The carpet remains stuck to their horseshoes.

_All of the G3 ponies come into the concert hall. _

Pinkie Pie

Hello.

Baby Quakers (to pinkie pie)

Greetings. (Quack)

Minty sings her sock song.

Minty (singing)

Everybody loves socks! For Rainbow Dash, for Sparkleworks and, of course, for Pinkie Pie! They can be plain or fancy, They can be short or long, The simple white kind, The glow-by-night kind, With socks you can't go wrong! I think they're good as candy, A big balloon or blocks, They always come in handy, And nothing says Christmas like a pair of socks! When winter is turning your nose-y, A little bit froze-y, Socks will make you feel, Awfully cozy! Who doesn't love to wear them? No-one at all! That's who! The stripy red kind, The wear-to-bed kind, It's nice to have a few - I know I do! *Giggles* Some folks enjoy new mittens, Or a teddy bear that talks, Or a picture book of kittens, But nothing says Christmas - Merry, merry Christmas! - Nothing says Christmas like a pair of socks!

_Minty does her silly little Minty Laugh. _

Pinkie Pie (to minty)

Minty Minty Minty it's not Christmas.

Minty is so tired of hearing that.

minty (to pinkie pie) annoyed

Please stop doing that.

_Pinkie Pie just stares at Minty too surprised to say anything. _

The other ponies noticed the sock song but they were too busy trying to get free to reply to her sock song and Patch and the others are too worried about their town. Suddenly the door blows open.

Rarity

I'm hungry.

Cherries Jubilee (to rarity)

We will eat later.

Rarity's tummy growls.

_Strawberry Swirl lifts her hoof off the carpet._

She notices some resistance to her attempt.

Cherries Jubilee (to minty)

Very silly song.

_Minty laughs her silly little Minty laugh. _

MINTY (TO CHERRIES JUBILEE)

Thanks.

int. Pony land ice cream shop – late afternoon

_Clover opens the storeroom door._

_She looks out._

She sees all of the damage and the Ice Cream Shop is totally destroyed.

_Clover pushes the storeroom door all the way open. _

Everyone can see the damage the tornado did and all of the ponies comes out of their damaged homes. There is dazed ponies walking around aimlessly in total shock in the street and on the sidewalk and Melody recognizes Chase but he is in too much shock to notice her.

_Sweetheart turns to Flora._

_She faces Flora._

Sweetheart (to flora) upset

What is wrong with everyone?

_Flora turns to Sweetheart._

_She faces her._

Flora (to sweetheart) calmly

They are in too much shock because the damage is unbelievable.

_They turn._

_They look straight ahead. _

Melody

I'm going to go see Chase.

_Melody runs out to Chase._

She is leaving her huge hoofprints behind.

_She gets to him._

_She stops._

Melody (to chase)

Greetings.

_Chase pauses._

chase (to melody) dazed

Hello.

Melody (to chase) concerned

Are you OK?

chase (to melody) dazed

I don't know.

_Bon Bon sees her parents and siblings wandering down the street in a daze. _

Rusty (to Bon Bon) dazed

All I can remember is watching TV and then waking up across the road an hour later.

Rusty (to Bon Bon) dazed cont'd

I must have hit my head because I was unconscious for an hour.

_Rusty rubs his head to clear the fog from it._

Bon Bon (to misty) concerned

Where is Baby Pony?

misty (to Bon Bon) dazed

He is still in the damaged house.

misty (to Bon Bon) dazed cont'd

He is trapped in there.

Bon Bon knew she had to get Baby Pony out of that house before it collapses and Bon Bon hears a familiar voice. Spinner is talking in a daze to no one in particular and All of the ponies are in shock because the damage is so severe. Nothing is Familiar to them anymore because everything that is familiar to them has been destroyed or blown away by the tornado.

_Rusty lowers his hoof._

_He looks at his hoof. _

He sees Blood on it from his head.

_Bon Bon gallops down the road toward her house._

_All of the girl and boy ponies go to check on their families. _

Everyone is safe but dazed and Bon Bon can hear the cries of Baby Pony.

_Amber looks all around her._

She sees all of the destruction.

_Amber faints._

She is laying on the street among all of the debris.

_Melody walks down the street carefully._

She is walking carefully because there is a lots of debris on the street.

_Scooter Sprite comes down the road on her scooter._

Melody spots her.

_Melody steps out in front of her to stop her._

_Scooter Sprite stops her scooter._

Scooter Sprite (to melody)

Hello.

Melody (to Scooter Sprite)

Aloha.

Melody is eying her scooter and Scooter Sprite sees that.

Melody (to Scooter Sprite) nicely

That is a nice scooter.

Scooter Sprite (to melody)

Thank you.

Melody (to Scooter Sprite) nicely

May I borrow it?

Scooter Sprite (to melody)

Let me think about it.

Scooter Sprite (to melody) cont'd

I think you are a little too heavy for my scooter.

Starlight (to rusty) uneasy

I think you need to go to the hospital.

Rusty (to starlight) Dazed

I'm OK.

_Starlight goes to get some gauze to stop the bleeding from Rusty's head._

_Starlight comes back a few seconds later with gauze. _

Starlight notices that Rusty is gone and there is a trail of blood from his head.

Dazzle (on TV)

This is the worse Disaster to hit Pony Land.

Dazzle (to TV) cont'd

It's like Armageddon.

_Space Pony approaches Starlight._

_He gets to her._

_He pauses._

Space pony (to starlight) Curious

What is Armageddon?

_Starlight turns._

_She faces Space Pony._

Starlight (to space pony)

Armageddon is the end of the world.

Bon Bon is headed toward her destroyed house and Lancer decides to help her rescue Baby Pony. Bon Bon hears Lancer coming.

lancer (to Bon Bon)

Wait up.

lancer (to Bon Bon) cont'd

I want to help rescue Baby Pony.

_Bon Bon pauses to let Lancer catch up._

_Lancer sniffs the air._

He can smell gas leaking all around Starlight can smell gas leaking all around also.

starlight (to ms. hackney) very worried

One spark and the whole town and everyone in it goes up in a huge fireball.

_Starlight shudders at that thought._

_The mayor of Pony land comes on the TV. _

The Mayor of Ponyland (On the TV)

Evacuate the town immediately.

All of the ponies are still too dazed to think clearly and Buddy hears a truck coming. The truck belongs to Blizzard and Majestic and Blizzard is driving. Blizzard and Majestic have irremovable armor on that completely covers them except their huge Feathered cloven hooves and the armor covers their wings except their Mountain Goat Horns on her extraordinary way beyond the maximum extreme hard head. Their huge Feathered cloven hooves click as they walk very loudly and Blizzard and Majestic is an armored Gypsy Vanner The truck is huge to accommodate them because they are huge horses and The truck arrives at the city limits of The Town Of Pony Land. Majestic and Blizzard is from the Misty Mountains. They encounter a roadblock and The Chief sees them coming.

_The Chief holds his hoof up to tell them to stop._

_Blizzard moves her rear huge Feathered cloven hoof from the accelerator to the brake._

There is an imprint of her rear left huge Feathered cloven hoof on the accelerator.

_She pushes the brake pedal._

She makes a permanent imprint of her rear left huge Feathered cloven hoof on the brake pedal and The truck stops.

_The Chief lowers his hoof. _

_The Chief walks to the side of the truck._

Blizzard feels something sticky on the bottom of her rear right huge Feathered cloven hoof.

_Blizzard takes her front left huge Feathered cloven hoof off the steering wheel._

There is an imprint of her huge Feathered cloven hoof on the steering wheel.

_She rolls down the truck window._

The Chief (to Blizzard)

Hello.

_The Chief bows in respect to them._

Blizzard (to the chief) nicely

Hello.

_Blizzard lifts her huge Feathered cloven hoof off the floor mat._

The Chief knows that they are King and Queen and the floor mat pulls her left rear huge Feathered cloven hoof back down to it.

Majestic (to the chief)

We need to get through.

The Chief (to Majestic) in AN authoritative voice

The road is completely impassable because of the destruction.

The Chief (to Majestic) in AN authoritative voice cont'd

There is gas leaking everywhere.

_Majestic uses his unicorn magic inside of him to clear the air._

The air clears of all of that gas and all of the ruptured gas lines and gas tanks magically repair themselves. The emergency is over and all of the ponies are safe now. Jing-A-Ling and Ting-A-Ling are OK.

int. Ponyland concert hall- late afternoon

Now all of the G3 ponies are stuck to that enchanted carpet with their horseshoes and cloven hooves.

_Scootaloo is struggling hard but she can't get free._

The door is still open and all of us can see outside. Rainbow Dash sees the tornado coming.

rainbow dash

It looks it is the end for us Darlings.

_Sparkles and Sugar and Peaches jump off stage._

_They run to the door of the room The Power Ponies are supposed to perform._

They can hear the roar of the approaching tornado and they are terrified. The tornado is looming large on the horizon and all of the ponies and horses think that it is the end for them.

_All of the ponies and horses in the concert hall tearfully say their good byes to each other._

They know they are going to die in the concert hall and The tornado dissipates before it reaches the concert hall. It becomes quiet outside and all of the ponies and Gypsy Vanner horses are safe.

_All of the ponies and horses sigh with relief._

Skywishes

I thought all of us were going to die.

Kimono (to Skywishes) wisely

I have a feeling we aren't out of the woods yet.

Suddenly it starts hailing baseball sized hailstones all of us can hear the hailstones hitting the roof of the concert hall. The wind really starts blowing very hard and the wind peels back the concert hall roof revealing the funnel cloud above.

_Baby North Star looks up._

She sees the funnel cloud above all of us.

Baby North Star (in a PANICKED voice)

We in trouble.

_All of the baby ponies look up._

They can see the funnel cloud right above all of us and they become panicked.

_All of the other ponies and horses look up._

They can see the funnel cloud right above all of us and everyone can see the inside of the funnel cloud.

ribbons (to everyone)

If the funnel cloud touches down all of us are dead ponies and horses.

shady

It must be my fault.

Paradise (to shady) firmly

This isn't your fault.

_Bright Eyes lifts as hard as she can._

She can feel the horseshoes coming off her hooves without damaging her hooves and she is free of her horseshoes.

_All of the ponies and horses lift as hard as they can._

They can feel the horseshoes coming off the bottoms of their hooves without damaging their hooves and all of them are free of their horseshoes. The Funnel cloud is building down toward all of us.

Snow'EL (PANICKED)

All of us are going to die.

TRULY (to Snow'El) bossy

Stop being so negative.

Snow'EL (to TRULY) PANICKED

I'm positive all of us are going to die.

_Prince Avalanche waves his armored unicorn horn. _

Prince Avalanche

Tornado freeze temporary.

The tornado becomes frozen like ice.

Prince Avalanche (to everyone)

All of us need to get out of here before the tornado thaws.

_All of the unicorns wink out to safety._

_All of the Pegasi take to the air._

_All of the earth ponies gallop to safety._

_Prince Avalanche gets Teddy on his back._

Prince Avalanche (to teddy)

Hold on tight.

teddy (to Prince Avalanche)

My legs are completely paralyzed.

_Prince Avalanche uses her unicorn magic to hold Teddy on her back._

_Prince Avalanche carries Teddy to safety. _

All of the earth ponies and Pegasi and unicorns are safe now and Sparkles and Sugar and Peaches are safe also. The tornado thaws and touches the concert hall completely demolishing it.

_Prince Avalanche releases Teddy from his back._

Bubbles (frightened)

Is the tornado coming this way?

Powder (to bubbles)

It looks like it is going away from us.

The tornado dissipates and that was the last tornado.

_Firefly looks around at all of the damage._

_Firefly stands there with her mouth open._

Teddy (to Prince Avalanche)

It will take years to rebuild.

baby surprise

I have idea.

_Twilight turns to Baby Surprise._

twilight (to baby surprise)

What's your idea?

Baby Surprise (to twilight)

Us Baby Gypsy Vanners and Prince Avalanche fix up town.

Fizzy gets so excited about the idea she starts making bubbles and bubbles are going everywhere.

surprise (to fizzy)

Turn off your bubbles please.

_Fizzy turns off her bubbles._

surprise (to fizzy)

Thank you.

_Minty stands on her head just to be Minty._

Everyone laughs.

Pinkie Pie (to minty)

Minty Minty Minty.

That pushes Minty too far.

_Minty gets off her head._

She is standing upright.

_Minty tackles Pinkie Pie because of that Minty Minty Minty phrase._

_She pins Pinkie Pie down on her back._

Pinkie Pie (to minty)

Let me up.

minty (to pinkie pie) angerly

No way.

_Patch gets Minty off Pinkie Pie._

Pinkie pie (to minty) angry

I will get you for this.

_Patch protects Minty._

Pinkie Pie decides the argument isn't worth getting hurt over or losing the friendship between her and Minty.

pinkie Pie (to minty)

I'm sorry.

minty (to pinkie pie)

Apology accepted.

_Prince Avalanche looks at Applejack's armored face._

He sees a blue lightning blaze down the front of Applejack's armored face. Applejack notices Prince Avalanche looking at her face.

applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

What's wrong Dad?

Prince Avalanche (to applejack)

You have a blue lightning blaze down the front of your armored face.

_Applejack finds a mirror._

_She looks in it._

She sees her blue lightning blaze.

_Applejack admires it in the mirror._

ext. Pony land – Late Afternoon

Melody is still trying to borrow Scooter Sprite's scooter.

Melody (to scooter sprite) annoyed

I want to borrow your scooter.

Scooter Sprite knows Melody will probably wreck it and blame it on a tree jumping out in front of her.

Scooter sprite (to melody)

You can't.

Melody (to scooter sprite) curious

Why not?

Scooter sprite (to melody)

My rear horseshoes are enchanted.

Scooter sprite (to melody) cont'd

They are stuck to my scooter foot board.

_Scooter Sprite lifts her hooves._

The footboard comes up with them and pulls her rear hooves back down.

_Scooter Sprite pulls as hard as she could to free herself of the enchanted horseshoes._

The horseshoes refuse to come off her hooves and the enchanted horseshoes fits her hooves perfectly. All of the ponies don't have a place to live because all of their houses were destroyed and they lost everything. Bon Bon and Lancer are approaching her destroyed home.

_They pause to listen for Baby Pony._

They don't hear anything and Lancer is fearing the worse for Baby Pony.

int. Bon Bon's DESTROYED house – Late Afternoon

Baby Pony is buried under tons of rubble and he is giving up hope on being rescued. His eyes are closing fast.

_Baby Pony fights to stay alive._

He knows he better get out from under all of that rubble before it crushes him.

_Baby Pony summons up his remaining energy._

_He pushes his way out of the rubble._

He is free now and Baby Pony is dragging his left hind leg behind him.

_He rests._

He knows he has one hoof in the grave already.

Ext. Bon Bon DESTROYED house – late evening

Bon Bon is getting ready to go in to rescue baby Pony.

_Lancer steps in front of her._

Bon Bon (to lancer) really annoyed

Let me go in there to save Baby Pony.

_Lancer stands firm._

lancer (to Bon Bon) firmly

If you go in there you will make the house collapse killing you and him both.

Bon Bon is too desperate to listen to reason and Bon Bon suddenly realizes she has to make the hardest decision in her whole life. Lancer and Bon Bon can hear Baby Pony's cries for help and Bon Bon decided to leave Baby Pony in there to go get help. That was the hardest decision she ever had to make.

Bon Bon (to baby pony) scared

I'm afraid I will collapse the house on the top of us 2.

Bon Bon hears very loud clip clops and a very loud clicking sound behind her.

_She turns around. _

She sees Prince Avalanche and Applejack coming toward her.

_Bon Bon runs toward Prince Avalanche. _

_Bon Bon gets to Prince Avalanche and Applejack._

Prince Avalanche (to Bon Bon)

Aloha.

_Bon Bon stops._

_She bows in respect._

Bon Bon (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Applejack and Prince Avalanche can hear Baby Pony's piteous cries and they knew they had to save him.

_Prince Avalanche uses his unicorn magic. _

Prince Avalanche

Destroyed house disappear.

The destroyed house disappears and Baby Pony is safe now.

_Applejack flies down into the basement._

His eyes are closing fast again and he knows if his eyes completely close he will be asleep probably never to wake up again. His body is shutting down on him and he is fighting to stay alive but he realizes that is he too weak to fight.

_Baby Pony tries to move his left hind leg._

_He screams._

His scream pierces the air and suddenly it snaps everyone out of their daze.

baby pony (thinking)

My leg is broken severely.

His scream startles Applejack and all is quiet after that scream.

_Bon Bon looks down in the basement._

_She sees Baby Pony laying there._

_Applejack hears a hissing sound._

Applejack knows what that sound is.

_Applejack lands on the floor next to Baby Pony. _

She hears it again.

_She turns her head toward the source of the sound._

She sees a harmless snake slithering toward her but she doesn't even act afraid of it because she was born and raised on a farm and is used to snakes. Bon Bon hears something hit the ground behind Prince Avalanche.

_Prince Avalanche turns around._

BON BON (TO Prince Avalanche)

What was it?

Prince Avalanche (TO BON BON)

It's a huge pedestal.

_Prince Avalanche looks at it._

He sees his and Applejack's name on it and Prince Avalanche imagines a statue of himself on it.

_All of the ponies from the concert hall come toward Bon Bon destroyed house._

_He jumps up on it not knowing once he gets on he can't ever get off._

His huge Feathered cloven hooves touch the super sticky wax and it sticks to the bottoms of them.

_He poses. _

_All of the ponies from the concert hall arrive at Bon Bon destroyed house._

INT. BASEMENT OF BON BON'S DESTROYED HOUSE LATE AFTERNOON

_Applejack nudges Baby Pony with her huge cloven hoof._

There was a weak whimper.

_Applejack gently picks up Baby Pony. _

_She flies to the top of the basement._

Applejack sees the huge pedestal there and She sees her name on it. Applejack imagines a statue of herself on it.

_She puts Baby Pony on the ground gently._

_Applejack jumps up on it not knowing once she gets on she can't ever get off._

Her huge Feathered cloven hooves touch the super sticky wax and it sticks to the bottoms of them.

_She poses. _

HUMAN PONY BOY MAX (TO APPLEJACK)

Why don't you get off that pedestal?

_Applejack tries to get off._

She soon discovers she can't get off the pedestal and her huge Feathered cloven hooves are stuck so tight she can't even hardly lift them.

_Prince Avalanche tries to move his huge Feathered Cloven hooves._

He soon discovers that his huge Feathered cloven hooves won't even move from that spot where they are at.

_Applejack turns to Prince Avalanche._

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

I'm stuck unable to get off.

_Prince Avalanche turns to Applejack._

_He faces applejack._

Prince Avalanche (to applejack)

I'm stuck also.

applejack (to Prince Avalanche) curious

How will we get off dad?

Prince Avalanche (to applejack) unsure

I really don't know.

Pony Boy Max and Pony Girl Emmy is standing on their own pedestal with extraordinary strong wax times infinity way beyond the maximum. Their pony hooves are Stuck so tight to the wax they can't even lift their hooves to get off. They can walk around but they can't get the wax to turn loose of their rear hooves no matter what they try.

_Pony Boy Max turns to Pony Girl Emmy. _

_He faces Pony Girl Emmy._

Pony Boy Max (to pony girl Emmy)

We are permanently harnessed to our pedestals for life by our rear hooves.

_They struggle as hard as they could but they still can't get the wax to let go. _

They discover their struggles are useless.

ext. Bon bon's DESTROYED house – late afternoon

_Bon Bon moves to Baby Pony's side._

_She puts a hoof on his chest to feel for a heartbeat._

Bon Bon can barely feel a heartbeat and that told her that Baby Pony is dying.

_Daddy Bon Bon moves to their daughter's side. _

_He puts a comforting hoof around her neck._

Bon Bon (to daddy Bon Bon) in tears

Why does he have to die?

Daddy Bon Bon (to Bon Bon) SOOTHINGLY

It was better this way.

Daddy Bon Bon (to Bon Bon) SOOTHINGLY cont'd

If he had lived he would have suffered badly.

_Amber comes to finally._

_All of Bon Bon family gathers around Baby Pony._

_Baby Pony takes his final breath._

_Baby Pony looks up at his parents for the very Last time. _

ext. Pony land city limits- late afternoon

Blizzard and Majestic is still trying to get through the roadblock but The Chief won't let them through.

_Blizzard moves her rear right huge Feathered cloven hoof to try to get it clean._

The glue smears all over the floor mat.

_Blizzard looks in the rear view mirror._

She sees a pony approaching and it's Thundercloud a mountain boy. Thundercloud sees a truck in front of him.

_He dodges the truck._

_Thundercloud comes up beside the truck._

_He stops._

thundercloud (to Blizzard)

Hello.

blizzard (to thundercloud)

Greetings.

_He bows in respect to them. _

the chief

No one can get through all of that destruction.

thundercloud (to the chief) proudly

I'm a mountain boy.

thundercloud (to the chief) proudly cont'd

I have got through worse things.

Majestic (to thundercloud)

That sounds like our son Prince Avalanche and his daughter Applejack.

As soon as Majestic said Prince Avalanche Thundercloud's ears perked up.

Thundercloud (to majestic)

I know Prince Avalanche because he is mine and The Big Brother Ponies and Mountain Boys younger brother.

Thundercloud (to majestic) in surprise cont'd

He had a kid.

Blizzard (to thundercloud)

It is so nice to see you again.

Thundercloud (to blizzard)

It is so nice to see my parents again.

_He gives them a huge loving nuzzle. _

_They return the nuzzle. _

Thundercloud notices that Blizzard and Majestic has armor on to protect them and he is standing on his hind legs.

_The Chief walks to the roadblock._

_He moves it._

the chief (to thundercloud and Blizzard and Majestic)

You 3 may proceed.

thundercloud (to blizzard) Curious

It is OK if I ride in the back of the truck?

Blizzard (to thundercloud)

Sure.

thundercloud (to blizzard) nicely

Thanks.

Blizzard (to thundercloud)

You're welcome.

_Thundercloud walks to the tailgate of the truck._

_He hops in._

thundercloud (to blizzard)

I'm ready to go mom and dad.

_Blizzard puts her front left huge Feathered cloven hoof back on the steering wheel._

_She moves her huge Feathered cloven hoof from the brake to the accelerator. _

The glue from under her floor mat strings from her brake pedal to the accelerator making an even bigger mess.

_Blizzard pushes the accelerator. _

The truck starts moving and the truck heads for town. Thundercloud sitting in the back of the truck thinking about Prince Avalanche. The glue from where the body shop pony glued something underneath her floor mats but he used too much glue and the excess glue has soaked into her floor mats making them super sticky. Thundercloud and Blizzard and Majestic arrive in town.

_Blizzard dodges the wreckage in the truck. _

Blizzard and Majestic are a unrefined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Boy and Mountain Girl.

_Majestic spots Prince Avalanche and Applejack. _

_Blizzard blows the truck horn to get their attention._

_Prince Avalanche turns._

_He looks toward the source of the sound._

He sees the truck and the truck stops.

_Thundercloud stands up._

_He looks over the cab of the truck._

He sees Prince Avalanche and recognizes him.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies arrive at Bon Bon destroyed house._

They all recognize Prince Avalanche.

Chief (to Prince Avalanche)

Greetings.

Prince Avalanche (to chief)

Salutations.

_Thundercloud turns._

_He jumps out of the back of the truck._

He lands on his hairy cloven hooves on the ground.

_He gallops over to him._

_He gets to him._

_He stops._

Mother Bon Bon (to Prince Avalanche)

Who are all of those boy ponies?

Prince Avalanche (to Mother Bon Bon)

Those are my older brothers.

Thundercloud (to Prince Avalanche) HAPPILY

Hello.

Thundercloud (to Prince Avalanche) HAPPILY cont'd

It is so nice to see you again.

Prince Avalanche (to Thundercloud)

Salutations.

Prince Avalanche (to Thundercloud) cont'd

It's so nice to see my refined Wild and Untamed and renegade older brothers again.

wigwam (to Prince Avalanche)

All of us are here to stay forever.

Chase (to melody)

All of us boy ponies love girl ponies with Feathered cloven hooves and Feathered legs.

melody (to chase)

My hooves and legs are Feathered and cloven.

Dandy (to Clover)

If you want to be my girlfriend you will have to have Feathered cloven hooves and Feathered legs.

Clover is fuming because he dropped her as his girlfriend because she doesn't have Feathered cloven hooves and Feathered legs. The other girl ponies except Melody was told that by their boyfriends.

_Blizzard and Majestic open the truck doors._

_They get out of the truck._

Blizzard strings the glue out of the truck.

_Blizzard scrapes her rear huge Feathered cloven hooves on the concrete to get rid of the glue on her huge Feathered cloven hoof._

It smears on the concrete.

steamer (to the other boy ponies)

Let's free our refined Wild and Untamed and renegade younger brother and his daughter.

_The boy ponies get ahold of Prince Avalanche's front huge Feathered cloven hooves._

_They pull super hard._

His front huge Feathered cloven hooves come free from the wax.

_He stands up on his hind legs._

_The boy ponies get ahold of Prince Avalanche's hind huge Feathered cloven hooves._

_They pull super hard._

It took 10 boy ponies to free his huge Feathered cloven hooves from the wax and they free his rear huge Feathered cloven hooves. He is completely free from the pedestal.

_Prince Avalanche flies up in the air glad to be free._

applejack (to clever clover) worried

What about me?

clever clover (to the other boy ponies)

Let's do like we did to free Prince Avalanche from the wax.

_The boy ponies get ahold of Applejack's front huge Feathered cloven hooves._

_They pull super hard._

Her front huge Feathered cloven hooves come free from the wax.

_She stands up on her hind legs._

_The boy ponies get ahold of Applejack's hind huge Feathered cloven hooves._

_They pull super hard._

They free her rear huge Feathered cloven hooves and She is completely free from the pedestal.

_Applejack flies up in the air beside Prince Avalanche glad to be free. _

Pony girl Emmy (to 4-Speed)

What about me and Pony Boy Max?

4-Speed (to the other boy ponies)

Let's try to free them.

_The boy ponies get ahold of Pony Girl Emmy and Pony Boy Max's Rear hooves._

_They pull super hard._

The wax won't let their hooves come free.

Tex (to pony girl Emmy and pony boy max)

I'm afraid we are unable to free you 2.

pony boy max (to Tex) curious

Why can't you?

Tex (to pony boy max)

Your hooves are stuck too tightly for us to even budge.

_Prince Avalanche moves his magical huge Feathered cloven hoof. _

Prince Avalanche

Pedestals be gone.

The pedestals disappears forever freeing Pony Boy Max and Pony Girl Emmy.

Spinner (to Prince Avalanche) in surprise

Wow!

Spinner (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

How did you do that?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Spinner._

_He faces Spinner._

Prince Avalanche (to spinner)

My huge Feathered cloven hooves are magical.

_Prince Avalanche waves his huge Feathered cloven hoof._

Prince Avalanche

Teddy be able to walk without leg braces.

Teddy can feel his legs becoming unparalyzed.

_He stands up._

_He walks around._

Teddy (to Prince Avalanche) HAPPILY

Thank you my brother.

_Teddy nuzzles him._

Prince Avalanche (to teddy)

You're welcome.

_Prince Avalanche nuzzles him back._

chase (to Prince Avalanche) curious

How do all of us boy ponies get those Feathered cloven hooves like you and Applejack?

Prince Avalanche (to chase)

Just wish for them.

Prince Avalanche (to chase) cont'd

Are you sure all of the boy ponies want them?

All of the boy ponies (to Prince Avalanche) at once

Yes please.

All of the boy ponies wish for Feathered cloven hooves and their regular hooves are replaced by permanent Feathered cloven hooves. Their wish came true and the feathers completely covers their cloven hooves but it's not long enough for them to step on. They didn't even feel their hooves being replaced with feathered cloven hooves.

_Lancer looks down at his hooves._

He sees permanent Feathered cloven hooves.

_Lancer walks with his Feathered cloven hooves._

They don't give him any problems walking and all of the boy ponies love their permanent Feathered cloven hooves.

Dandy

These Feathered cloven hooves are the best.

Melody (to the other girl ponies)

Feathered cloven hooves are super cool because I have them.

Bon Bon (to melody)

Let's all get Feathered cloven hooves.

Bon Bon (to melody) cont'd

Let's make it run in our families.

All of the girl ponies love the idea and All of the Girl ponies wish for Feathered cloven hooves. Their regular hooves are replaced by permanent Feathered cloven hooves and Their wish came true. The hair completely covers their hooves but it's not long enough for them to step on and it becomes a permanent family trait in everyone's family. Even their siblings have Feathered cloven hooves.

_I wave my hoof. _

Prince Avalanche

Ace come here.

Ace disappears from the dead end road and reappears at Bon Bon destroyed house.

Prince Avalanche

I wish everyone's hooves had suction cups forever for a good grip forever.

The wish came true and now all of the ponies and horses have suction cups on the bottoms of their hooves. The strength of the suction cups are dependent on the ponies and horses weight forever.

_Ace comes to._

_He looks around._

His vision is clear and he can see clearly now.

Ace (to Prince Avalanche)

What happened to my eyesight?

Prince Avalanche (to ace)

The impact against the brick wall knocked your retina back in the normal position.

_Ace looks at Melody for a translation. _

Melody (to ace) translating

That running into that brick wall restored your vision.

Little did all of the ponies know there was a major earthquake fault running parallel to the road and the pressure on the fault was building up.

_Clover looks down at her hooves._

She sees permanent super feathery cloven hooves.

_All of the girl ponies walk with their super feathery cloven hooves. _

They don't give the girl ponies any problems walking and all of the boy and girl ponies love their permanent super feathery cloven hooves.

Jing-A-Ling (to Ting-A-Ling)

Look at our hooves.

_Jing-A-Ling and Ting-A-Ling look down at their hooves._

They see permanent super feathery cloven hooves on them.

_They look back up._

_Mother Bon Bon picks up Baby Pony. _

Baby Pony didn't even stir when he was picked up and the look on Mother Bon Bon face told Misty that Baby Pony has died.

_All of the ponies hang their heads low in mourning. _

Tears are falling from our eyes and All of us hear more hoof beats approaching. It is the rest of the Mountain Boy Ponies because word has got out about Melody.

Lightning

Melody sounds like a real filly.

Ice Crystal (to lightning) very excited

I can't wait to nuzzle her.

The hoof beats are getting louder because they are getting closer and the closer they got the more excited the Mountain Boy Ponies got.

_Pony Max turns to Prince Avalanche._

Pony boy max (to Prince Avalanche)

Will super feathery hooves work for us?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Pony Boy Max._

Prince Avalanche (to pony boy max)

I think they would look nice on you and Pony Girl Emmy.

_Prince Avalanche and Pony Boy Max turn._

_They look straight ahead._

Pony Boy Max and Pony Girl Emmy wish for super hairy hooves and Their regular hooves are replaced by permanent super hairy hooves. Their wish came true and The hair completely covers their hooves but it's not long enough for them to step on. Scooter Sprite is approaching to see if Prince Avalanche can free her from her scooter after getting past Melody and she spots Prince Avalanche. Prince Avalanche hears the scooter coming.

_Prince Avalanche raises his head._

_Prince Avalanche turns his head toward the source of the sound._

He sees Scooter Sprite approaching on her scooter.

_Scooter Sprite pulls up to Prince Avalanche._

_She stops._

Scooter Sprite (to Prince Avalanche)

Greetings.

_Scooter Sprite bows in respect the best as she could._

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite) Nicely

Salutations.

scooter sprite (to Prince Avalanche)

Can you free me from my scooter please?

Prince Avalanche(to scooter sprite)

I can try.

_Prince Avalanche lifts his huge super feathery cloven hoof._

_Prince Avalanche waves it._

Her enchanted horseshoes lets go of the footboard of her scooter.

_Scooter Sprite lifts her hoof off the footboard._

It came off the footboard of her scooter and she is free.

_Scooter Sprite gets off her scooter._

scooter sprite (to Prince Avalanche)

Please try to rid my hooves of these enchanted horseshoes.

_Prince Avalanche waves his huge super feathery cloven hoof._

The enchanted horseshoes are unaffected by the magic.

_Patch looks over at Prince Avalanche._

She can see the look of concern on his face.

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite) surprised

Those horseshoes seem to be resistant to my magic.

scooter sprite (to Prince Avalanche)

How can I get these enchanted horseshoes off?

_Prince Avalanche thinks._

He remembers something that he has read about the enchanted horseshoes.

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite)

The only way to get rid of the enchanted horseshoes is to find the horseshoe remover.

Sweetheart (to Prince Avalanche) curious

What is a horseshoe remover?

Prince Avalanche (to sweetheart)

It is a machine that can remove enchanted horseshoes from hooves.

scooter sprite (to Prince Avalanche)

Where can it be found?

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite)

The horseshoe remover can be found in a cave on top of a mountain.

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite) cont'd

The road is very hard and dangerous.

_Prince Avalanche draws a map to get to the horseshoe remover._

_Prince Avalanche hands the map to Scooter Sprite._

Prince Avalanche(to scooter sprite) in a cautionary voice

There will be a lots of problems to be overcome to reach your goal of your quest.

_Scooter Sprite takes the map in her hoof._

Prince Avalanche (to scooter sprite)

Scootaloo can go with you to help you.

_Scootaloo puts her hoof to chest._

Scootaloo (to Prince Avalanche) in shock

Who me?

_Scooter Sprite nods her head in agreement._

Scootaloo knows she really put her hoof in it this time about joining Scooter Sprite on her quest.

_Scootaloo tries to pull her hoof out of having to go with Scooter Sprite on her quest._

Her hoof is stuck too tight in that for her to pull her hoof out and she knew she had to go with Scooter Sprite on her quest.

_Scootaloo makes an uneasy face about that. _

scooter sprite (to Scootaloo)

We have a long ways to go.

scooter sprite (to Scootaloo) cont'd

We need to get supplies.

4-speed (to Prince Avalanche)

We are Twins because we were born joined at the front hoof.

_Fizzy looks at Prince Avalanche confused. _

Prince Avalanche (to fizzy)

My front right hoof was joined to his front left hoof at birth.

Prince Avalanche (to fizzy) cont'd

We were born at the exact same time.

Gusty (to fizzy)

What an airhead.

_Fizzy turns around._

_She faces Gusty._

Fizzy and Gusty are standing face to face and Fizzy's Twinkle Eyes are narrowed in anger. I hear clip clops approaching.

_Rainbow Dash turns her head toward the source of the clip clops. _

She sees a Unipeg with an ivory body and rainbow colored hair with a few rainbow colored stars on her haunches.

_Rainbowstar gets to us._

_She stops. _

I gain the power to fire out extraordinary sticky Snowflakes out of my symbol and My symbol glows.

_I fire out huge sticky Snowflakes out of my symbol onto the ground. _

They land on the ground.

_Rainbowstar walks toward Prince Avalanche to get a closer look._

Heart Throb sees Rainbowstar walking toward Prince Avalanche.

heart throb sighing

How romantic.

_Gusty rolls her eyes. _

gusty (to heart throb) GROUCHILY

How can you call that romantic?

heart throb (to gusty)

True love conquers all.

gusty (to heart throb) GROUCHILY

Oh brother.

She wasn't watching where she was walking.

_She steps onto the sticky Snowflake Symbols. _

They stick to the bottoms of her hooves extra tightly.

_Rainbowstar tries to take a step forward._

She discovers she can't even move.

_Rainbowstar tries to wink off the sticky Snowflake symbols but she discovers she can't._

Rainbowstar (to rainbow dash)

Who is that?

Rainbow dash (to Rainbowstar)

That is Prince Avalanche.

_Melody sees Rainbowstar trying to approach her dad._

Melody (to Rainbowstar)

Who are you?

Rainbowstar (to melody)

I'm Rainbowstar.

Rainbowstar (to melody) cont'd

The daughter of Rainbow Dash and Tidal.

_All of us introduce ourselves._

_Melody looks at Rainbowstar._

She doesn't say anything and Sunny Daze sees Rainbowstar standing there unable to move her hooves.

Sunny Daze (to Rainbowstar) curious

What is wrong Rainbowstar?

Rainbowstar (to sunny daze)

Well I'm stuck Sunny.

Sunny Daze (to Rainbowstar)

Try to lift.

_Rainbowstar tried to lift her hooves._

The sticky snowflake symbols come up with her hooves and pulled them back down to the ground.

Blizzard (to Rainbowstar)

What happened?

Rainbowstar (to blizzard)

It didn't work.

Blizzard (to Rainbowstar) very curious

What did it do when you lifted?

Rainbowstar (to blizzard)

It forced my hoof back down.

Rainbow dash (to Rainbowstar)

How did it do that?

_Rainbowstar turns to Rainbow Dash._

_She faces Rainbow Dash._

Rainbowstar (to rainbow dash)

I don't know.

Baby Lucky

Happy-Go Lucky.

His magic words didn't release Rainbowstar hooves from those Sticky Snowflake symbols because they are magic proof.

Baby lucky (to Sweet-note)

My magic words had no affect on those Sticky Snowflake symbols.

Sweet-note (to baby lucky)

They are magic proof.

_Rainbowstar tries to break free several times but each time it was a failure. _

Pinkie Pie (to Rainbowstar)

Lift your hoof and look at the bottom.

Rainbowstar (to pinkie pie)

Okay.

_Rainbowstar lifts her hoof._

_Rainbowstar looks the bottom of her hoof. _

She sees extra sticky stains on the bottom of her hoof.

Pinkie Pie (to Rainbowstar)

What is there?

Rainbowstar (to pinkie pie)

Sticky stains.

_The Mail Carrier pony has a package for Half-Note._

The mail carrier Pony (to half-note)

Here is a package for you.

_Half-Note takes the package in her hoof. _

_She opens the package._

There is a pair of custom made cowgirl boots in the box.

_She dances around happy. _

_Thundercloud turns to Melody._

_He faces her._

Thundercloud (to Melody) unsure

Will you become my permanent Mountain Girl Pony please?

_Melody turns to Thundercloud._

_She faces him._

Melody (to thundercloud)

No thanks.

Melody can see disappointment in Thundercloud's eyes.

Melody (to thundercloud)

I'm a farm pony.

Melody (to thundercloud) cont'd

I'm already a Mountain Girl because I was born and raised in the Misty Mountains.

_Thundercloud thinks._

Thundercloud (to Melody) Begging

Please become my Mountain Girl Pony pretty please with a Pony Berry on top.

Melody is getting tired of all of his begging.

_Blizzard lifts her huge super hairy cloven hoof._

The glue comes up with it and pulls it back down.

Melody (to thundercloud) annoyed

The answer is no.

_She stamps her huge super hairy cloven hoof to emphasize her point._

She makes a deep huge hoof print.

Melody (to thundercloud)

You are one of my older brothers like the rest of the Mountain Boys and Big Brother Ponies.

_Rusty wanders back._

Clover (to rusty)

Where were you?

rusty (to clover)

I went to the hospital emergency room.

Rusty's head has 10 stitches in it.

_Salty approaches Melody._

_He gets to her._

Salty (to Melody)

Well Blow Me down.

Salty (to Melody) cont'd

You are an extraordinary cute times infinity filly.

Melody (to salty) blushing

Thanks.

The Mountain Boys arrive in Pony land.

_They look around for Melody._

They spot her.

_All of the Mountain Boys whistle at her at the same time._

tornado

That is one filly I would love to have as my Mountain Girl Pony.

_Thundercloud gallops to Tornado._

_Thundercloud gets to Tornado._

thundercloud (to tornado) angrily

In your dreams Tornado.

All of the Mountain Boy Ponies are standing around arguing about whose Mountain Girl Pony Melody is going to be.

Powder (to the mountain boy ponies)

Let's please act civilized about it.

_Fireball turns to Powder._

_Fireball faces her._

Fireball (to powder) Very harshly

Keep out of this.

_Powder backs off._

_Fireball turns back to the other mountain ponies._

The Big Brother ponies join into the argument.

_Prince Avalanche and Applejack turn._

_They look at each other._

Prince Avalanche (to applejack) whispering

I think this would be a good time to go to the farm to get away from all of this arguing.

Applejack agrees.

Patch's mom

Where will all of us homeless ponies go?

Prince Avalanche (to patch's mom)

I will magically rebuild the town.

_Prince Avalanche waves his huge super hairy cloven hoof._

Prince Avalanche

Town rebuild.

The town magically rebuilds good as new and like it was before the tornado.

ember (to Prince Avalanche)

I thought all of us were going to do that.

Prince Avalanche (to ember)

I decided that I was going to do that.

All of the ponies thank Prince Avalanche for rebuilding their town.

sweetheart (to Rainbowstar) curious

What does forced down mean?

Rainbowstar didn't hear her.

Rainbowstar (to thistle whistle)

Where's Razaroo and Sparkleworks?

Thistle Whistle (to Rainbowstar)

They must be here somewhere.

Rainbowstar (to thistle Whistle) agreeing

Yeah.

_Rainbowstar lifts as hard as she can. _

The sticky Snowflake symbols come up with her hooves and pulled them back down to the ground even tighter than before.

rainbow dash (to Rainbowstar) curious

Did it force your hoof to come back to the ground?

Rainbowstar (to rainbow dash)

Yeah.

We hear more clip clops coming toward us and it is Razaroo and Sparkleworks.

_Sparkleworks and Razaroo gets to us._

_They stop._

_They introduce themselves._

Rainbowstar sees them and they see Rainbowstar.

Rainbowstar (to Razaroo and Sparkleworks)

Hiya Razz.

Rainbowstar (to Razaroo and Sparkleworks) cont'd

Hiya Sparkle.

Razaroo and Sparkleworks (to Rainbowstar)

Hi Rainbowstar.

Sparkleworks (to Rainbowstar)

What's up?

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

Not much.

Razaroo (to Rainbowstar)

Why don't you come over here?

Rainbowstar (to Razaroo)

I kinda can't.

_Sparkleworks looks at you like why. _

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

I'm stuck.

_Sparkleworks looks at ground around you to see what is there._

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

I stepped on glue like stuff.

Sparkleworks (to Rainbowstar)

I will try to free you.

RAINBOWSTAR (to Sparkleworks)

Okay.

_Sparkleworks walks toward Rainbowstar._

4-speed (to Rainbowstar) curious

Are there sticky Snowflake Symbols all around you?

Rainbowstar (to 4-speed)

Yes.

_Sparkleworks is approaching you._

Rainbowstar calmly waits for Sparkleworks to get to her unstuck.

_Sparkleworks gets closer not seeing that sticky Snowflake symbol in front of her._

Rainbowstar sees Sparkleworks about to put her hooves on a sticky Snowflake symbol.

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

Sparkle watch out!

_Sparkleworks stops before she steps onto the sticky Snowflake symbol._

Sparkleworks (to Rainbowstar)

Did I do something?

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

Look down.

_Sparkleworks looks down at her hooves._

_She looks in front of her front hooves._

She sees the sticky Snowflake symbols in front of her.

Rainbowstar (to RAZZAROO)

Now why are you guys all the way out here?

Razaroo (to Rainbowstar)

We decided to come visit.

Rainbowstar (to Sparkleworks)

You almost stepped in gluey stuff.

wind WHISTLER (to Sparkleworks)

Your attempts to extract her hooves from the adhesive substance will end up in failure.

_Sparkleworks looks at Brighteyes for a Translation. _

Brighteyes (to Sparkleworks)

Don't look at me I don't speak Wind Whistler.

_Sparkleworks looks around to see who can translate what Wind Whistler just said. _

Prince Avalanche (to Sparkleworks) translating

She said that your attempt to free her hooves from that glue like stuff will fail.

Sparkleworks (to Prince Avalanche)

Is that what she said?

_Everyone groans._

Rainbowstar couldn't get her mind off of Prince Avalanche.

minty (to Rainbowstar)

I think you are in love Rainbowstar.

Rainbowstar (to minty) with a snort

Yeah right.

Rainbowstar (to minty) with a snort cont'd

I'm too cool for that.

Prince Avalanche could tell in her eyes that she is in love with him.

Rainbowstar (to rainbow dash)

Mother, where's dad?

rainbow dash (to Rainbowstar)

He's at home.

Rainbowstar (to rainbow dash)

OK

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM BARN LOFT- EARLY EVENING

Sky Glider is up in the barn loft exploring and Blizzard has put Catchmaster glue on the floor because she saw something up there. The barn loft is just dark enough so she can't see the Catchmaster glue and Sky Glider is an alicorn. She is bright blue, with bright rainbow hair and rainbows everywhere. She is wearing rainbow colored Leg braces that completely encases her legs and metal hoof casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them including the bottoms of her hooves. There is Rainbow Grips on the bottoms of the metal hoof casings and The Rainbow Grips are in a rainbow pattern with little stars. Her grips make permanent rainbow hoofprints that is rainbow shaped with little stars on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. The braces and metal hoof casings fit her perfectly. They are permanently fused to her legs and hooves painlessly and she is unable to remove them forever. They click as she walks and There are joints on her leg braces down near her casings so she can bend her metal hoof casings and there are joints at the knees on her leg braces at the knees so she can lock and unlock them to sit down or stand up and Sky Glider's silver metal hoof casings and Rainbow leg braces are unlimited times ultra indestructible because they are made out of diamond steel. Not even magic can remove the metal hoof casings and Rainbow leg braces from her legs and hooves. They are magic proof and she is wearing them because she stepped into them to try them on. They fastened onto her legs and hooves and The clasps are curved to prevent her from removing them. They are permanent.

_Sky Glider walks around._

Her Metal Hoof Casing makes a clicking sound on the barn loft floor and she is leaving permanent rainbow hoofprints on the barn loft floor. She isn't looking where she is going because she is too busy looking around.

_She approaches the glue._

_She steps in it._

Her Metal Hoof Casings stick to the Catchmaster glue super tight and she thinks she has stepped in some manure. They sink a little into the glue.

SKY GLIDER

I must have stepped in some manure.

_She tries to pull her Metal Hoof Casings out of what she thought was manure._

She realizes she can't and she suddenly realizes it wasn't manure she stepped in but glue but it was too late to step out because it has bonded to her Metal Hoof Casings.

_She struggles to escape._

The glue won't let her Metal Hoof Casings go and she needs help to escape.

EXT. PONY LAND- LATE EVENING

The argument between the Mountain Boy Ponies and Big Brother Ponies is getting more heated and the yelling is getting louder.

BABY FIFI

Yelling too loud.

BABY SHADY

Hurt ears.

_All of the baby ponies cover their ears with their huge super hairy armored hooves._

BABY TIC TAC TOE

Me can't stand shouting.

Prince Avalanche was thinking that argument was going turn the Big Brother Ponies and The Mountain Boys against each other if it kept going and he knew he had to stop it before it became too escalated to be stopped.

Prince Avalanche (to the mountain boys and Big brother PONIES) in a loud voice

Knock it off you guys.

_They stop arguing. _

_They turn to him._

_They look at him strangely._

Prince Avalanche (to the mountain boys and Big brother PONIES)

Stop acting like wild mustangs.

Prince Avalanche (to the mountain boys and Big brother PONIES) cont'd

Act more civilized.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies and Mountain Boys apologize to each other._

Sunburst (to Barnacle)

This argument got really out of hoof.

barnacle (to sunburst)

It sure did.

_Rainbowstar flaps her wings because she longed to fly._

The sticky Snowflake symbols come off the ground and stays on the bottoms of her hooves.

_Rainbowstar smiles as she rose into the air._

pinkie pie (to Rainbowstar)

Look at the bottoms of your hooves now.

_Rainbowstar looks at the bottom of her feet._

She sees sticky Snowflake symbols on the bottoms of her hooves.

_Rainbowstar raises her head. _

Bon Bon (to Rainbowstar) curious

What is there?

Rainbowstar (to Bon Bon)

Sticky Snowflake symbols.

Brighteyes (to Rainbowstar)

Try to scrape them off or they permanent?

Rainbowstar (to Brighteyes)

It looks like it'll come off in time.

Brighteyes (to Rainbowstar)

Oh.

Rainbowstar

Anyways I'm from Ponyville.

Firefly (to Rainbowstar)

We are from Dream Valley.

Rainbowstar (to firefly)

What's that?

Firefly (to Rainbowstar)

It's a place in Ponyland.

Rainbowstar (to firefly)

Cool.

Firefly (to Rainbowstar)

Thanks.

Rainbowstar (to firefly)

So are you guys on a quest or something?

Firefly (to Rainbowstar)

Not really.

Firefly (to Rainbowstar) cont'd

We are here to visit a friend.

Rainbowstar curious

And who's that?

Heart Throb (to Rainbowstar)

Prince Avalanche.

Heart Throb (to Rainbowstar) cont'd

He's just a good friend.

Rainbowstar (to heart throb)

Mkay.

_Lightning turns to Prince Avalanche._

_He faces Prince Avalanche._

Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

Why don't you make those come off in 10 years?

He didn't realize Rainbowstar heard him.

Rainbowstar (to lightning)

But that'll take FOREVER!

_I think about how long to make them stay on._

Rainbowstar

I got separated from mother before the tornado struck.

rainbow dash (to Rainbowstar) lovingly

I'm glad we are back together.

The Earthquake fault snaps releasing its built up energy. The ground starts shaking violently starling the ponies.

_All of the ponies run._

There is wet cement in front of where the ponies are headed and the wet cement is barricaded to keep ponies out of it.

4-Speed (to armored Ember)

Please call us Big Brother Ponies Adventure Boys forever.

4-Speed (to armored Ember) cont'd

I'm Trucker.

Armored Ember (to trucker)

OK.

All of the ponies call The Adventure Boys by their UK names forever and ground starts cracking open.

_Cotton Candy looks around for some flowers to eat. _

Cotton Candy (to Prince Avalanche)

Do you have flowers?

Prince Avalanche (to cotton candy)

Yes.

Baby Cotton candy (cotton candy)

We need to find out where he lives so we can eat his flowers.

_Prince Avalanche and Applejack heads toward the farm closely followed by Cotton Candy and Baby Cotton Candy. _

Cotton Candy remembers how to get back to the farm.

Blizzard (to ribbons)

I think Applejack will be surprised who her mom is.

_Ribbons turns to Blizzard._

_Ribbon faces Blizzard._

RIBBONS (TO BLIZZARD) CURIOUS

Who is Applejack's mom?

Blizzard (to ribbons)

Dixie is her mom.

RIBBONS (TO BLIZZARD) CURIOUS

Who is Dixie?

Blizzard (to ribbons)

She is a Refined Wild and Untamed and renegade Mountain Girl.

Blizzard (to ribbons) cont'd

She is impossible to tame like Dolly and Jake and us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ribbons gives Blizzard a questioning look._

_The ponies stop running._

Sweet-note (to everyone) calmly

Let's not panic.

The ponies are too panicked to listen and The earth shakes extra violently.

_The ponies struggle to stay on their feet. _

All of the ponies soon discover that it is harder than they think to stay on their feet and buildings and etc are collapsing all around them. They are too scared to think straight.

Prince Sunburst

It 10.5 Earthquake.

Prince Sunburst cont''d

If we were near the ocean.

_He shudders at the thought about what will be coming in after that Earthquake. _

_Dandy looks at Prince Sunburst._

He can see the look on Prince Sunburst's face and it is a look of genuine fear. The ponies with the cloven hooves don't have any problems staying standing because their cloven hooves holds onto the ground.

_All of the pegasi and unipegs flap their wings to keep their balance. _

The shaking stops and it is quiet. The Earthquake woke up a huge Glue Maker that was sleeping deep in the ground.

_The Glue Maker tunnels upward toward the surface. _

_Princess Half-Note puts on her cowgirl boots and they fit her perfectly. _

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM BARN LOFT- EARLY EVENING

Dixie and Dolly and Jake are Unipegs and Dixie is black with a white mark on her forehead. She has black cloven hooves and her mane and tail is black. She has a blue crown on the side of her left front cloven hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible and She has extra thick feathering on her legs and hooves and it covers her cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on. Her symbol is a erupting volcano and she is is a 2,999 pounds and 23 hands Shire. Dolly is black with black cloven hooves and there is a blue crown on the side of her left front hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible. She has extra thick feathering on her legs and hooves and it covers her cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on. She has a black mane and tail and her symbol is a Hurricane. She is a 2,999 pounds and 23 hands Shire. Jake is a pinto and he is white with brown patches on him. He has tan cloven hooves and a blonde mane and tail. He has extra thick feathering on his legs and hooves and it covers his cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on He has a blue crown on the side of his left front cloven hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible. His symbol is a hail storm and Jake is a 3,000 Pounds and 24 Hands Shire. Their wing colors match their body colors. All 3 of them have a unicorn horn and full unicorn magic inside them. They know how to use their unicorn magic and they were born and raised in the Misty Mountains. Their huge cloven hooves are larger than the regular ponies hooves and much more noisy. All 3 of them have intuition like us Mountain Ponies and Dixie can sense that we are in danger.

_She lays her ears back in fear. _

_Dolly turns to Dixie._

_She faces Dixie._

Dolly (to Dixie) curious

What is wrong Dixie?

Dixie (to dolly) worried

I can sense our family is in danger from down below the surface.

Dolly and Jake can sense it also.

_They lay their ears back in fear also. _

Ext. Ponyland – early evening

The Glue Maker is approaching the surface and a huge mound of dirt appears on the surface.

_Petal Blossom looks toward the grassy area off to the right of them._

She sees that mound of dirt being pushed up.

Petal Blossom (to clever clover) panicked

I think we have a problem.

_All of the ponies look toward the grassy area off to the right of them. _

They see the mound of dirt being pushed up and they are too scared to move.

_Prince Lightning turns in the direction Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack left._

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) LOUDLY

Wait up.

_He gallops after them to catch up with them._

_He catches up with them._

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Lightning) CURIOUS

Who are you?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

I'm one of your older brothers.

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

I'm going to walk you 2 home to make sure nothing happens.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince lightning)

What is my real name?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

Princess Lightning Applejack.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

_Prince Avalanche and Prince Lightning pauses._

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack) CONCERNED

Is there something wrong Princess Lightning Applejack?

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Nothing is wrong.

Prince Avalanche can see the surprised look on Princess Lightning Applejack's freckled face.

_Prince Lightning gives Princess Lightning Applejack a loving nuzzle._

Princess Lightning Applejack realizes that Prince Lightning is her older brother by his nuzzle because he nuzzles her in a special way like her dad.

_Princess Lightning Applejack returns the nuzzle._

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche AND Princess Lightning Applejack)

Let's go home.

_All 3 of them head toward the farm._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his permanent cloven hoofprints unaware that Sky Glider has followed Prince Avalanche's huge hoofprints back to the farm.

_All 3 of them arrive at the farm._

_Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy pause._

Cotton candy (to armored baby cotton candy)

Let's go find his flowers.

_They go to find Prince Avalanche's flowers._

_Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy finds the flowers. _

_Cotton Candy remembers the way to the flowers. _

Armored Baby Cotton Candy (to cotton candy)

Let's eat.

Armored Baby Cotton Candy (to cotton candy) cont''d

Me hungry.

_Both of them start eating on the flowers unnoticed by anyone. _

Prince Avalanche notices rainbow hoofprints going down the driveway to the barn and there is something familiar about those hoofprints but he can't put his huge feathery cloven hoof on it.

_Princess Lightning Applejack looks at Prince Avalanche._

She sees a confused look on his face.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche) curious

What's wrong dad?

_Prince Avalanche looks at Princess Lightning Applejack._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Those hoofprints looks very familiar to me.

_Princess Lightning Applejack turns her head. _

_She looks straight ahead._

Prince Avalanche decides to follow the hoofprints to see where they lead to.

_Prince Avalanche follows the hoofprints leaving his own huge cloven hoofprints next to the rainbow hoofprints._

His huge feathery cloven hooves click very loudly as he walks.

Princess Lightning Applejack and Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

Wait up.

_Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning gallops after Prince Avalanche._

_They catch up with him._

The hoofprints goes into the barn.

_All 3 of them goes into the barn._

_They get inside._

_They pause._

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM BARN LOFT- EARLY EVENING

Sky Glider is still stuck in Catchmaster glue unable to escape and she is fighting panic.

_Sky Glider thinks._

_She knocks her metal hoof casings against the barn loft floor as she thinks._

They click on the barn loft floor and Sky Glider comes up with an idea.

_Sky Glider calls on the clear horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes appear on the bottoms of her Metal Hoof Casings.

_Sky Glider Lifts her Metal Hoof Casings. _

_She steps out of the Catchmaster Glue._

She is free and she sees a corn crib over to her right. A Corn Crib is a type of granary used to dry and store corn.

_Sky Glider gets rid of the clear horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes disappear off her Metal Hoof Casings. She is too curious about it and decides to walk over to it to see what it is.

_She walks over to it._

Her Metal Hoof Casings make a clicking sound on the barn loft floor and she is leaving permanent rainbow hoofprints on the barn loft floor.

_She gets to it._

_She pauses._

Sky Glider has never seen nothing like that before.

_She gets close to it._

_She lifts her front right Metal Hoof Casing._

There are slats on the side of it for the air to circulate just big enough for a hoof to get caught in.

_She puts it in between the slats._

Her Metal Hoof Casing gets caught in between the slats.

_She pulls back to free her metal hoof casing._

It doesn't even budge and she realizes that she is trapped and needs help to escape.

sky glider screaming as loud as she can

Help!

Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack and Lightning hear it.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Lightning) FRIGHTENED

What was that?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

It sounds like someone is screaming for help.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning)

I will go see what is happening.

_Prince Avalanche walks to the ladder that goes into the barn loft._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his permanent huge cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery cloven hooves are clicking on the barn floor very loudly.

_He gets there._

_He pauses._

_He turns his head._

_He faces Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning._

Prince Avalanche (TO Prince Lightning AND Princess Lightning Applejack)

Please stay down here because it could be dangerous.

_Princess Lightning Applejack swallows hard._

_Prince Avalanche turns his head._

_He looks straight ahead._

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Be careful dad.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

I will.

_Prince Avalanche climbs up the ladder to the barn loft._

His huge feathery cloven hooves clicks on the steps as he climbs up the ladder and the steps creak under his weight but they are designed to withstand 3,000 or more pounds of weight and the barn loft door is wide enough for a huge horse to fit through. Sky Glider can hear Prince Avalanche climbing up the ladder.

_She stops calling for help._

She knows help is on the way up the ladder.

_Prince Avalanche gets to the top of the ladder._

_Sky Glider struggles to get her metal hoof casing out._

She can't even free her metal hoof casing because it is stuck fast in between the slats on the corn crib.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A PANICKED VOICE

I need help please.

_Prince Avalanche pokes his head up in the barn loft._

_He looks around._

He spots Sky Glider with her metal hoof casing stuck in the corn crib trying to escape.

_Sky Glider turns her head._

_She faces her very best friend Prince Avalanche._

She is so happy to see Prince Avalanche.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER) CONT'D

There is something very familiar about you.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Remember when you first met me?

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

I really do remember.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER) CONT'D

You are the one that had your hoof stuck in a hole in a tree trunk in the woods.

_Sky Glider nods._

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

How did you find the farm?

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

I just followed your huge hoof prints back to the farm.

_Prince Avalanche walks over to Sky Glider._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery hooves are clicking on the barn loft floor very loudly. The Barn loft floor is designed to support 3,000 pounds or more of weight.

_Prince Avalanche gets to Sky Glider._

_He pauses._

_He examines the situation Sky Glider is in._

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) worried

Can you get my metal hoof casing out?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I can try to free your metal hoof casing without breaking the slats.

_Prince Avalanche reaches out with his huge feathery cloven hoof._

Sky Glider completely trusts Prince Avalanche.

_He gets ahold of Sky Glider's metal hoof casing._

_He pulls back hard._

Sky Glider's metal hoof casing is coming free and it comes free without breaking the slats on the corn crib. She is free now.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

_Prince Lightning comes up into the barn loft._

He sees Sky Glider.

Price Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) CURIOUS

Who is this?

Prince Avalanche (TO Prince Lightning)

This is my very best friend Sky Glider.

_Sky Glider turns around._

_She faces Lightning._

SKY GLIDER (TO prince Lightning)

Hello.

prince Lightning (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hello.

_Sky Glider turns her head._

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Can I live here since I have nowhere to go?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You will have to ask my parents to see if it is OK with them.

sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Where is your parents?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

They are in town.

_Princess Lightning Applejack climbs up the ladder to the barn loft._

_Prince Lightning turns to Prince Avalanche._

_He faces him._

prince Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

Please take her to the doctor to have her checked just to make sure nothing is wrong with her.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I'm taking you to the doctor to have you checked just to make sure there is nothing wrong.

Sky Glider is very tired because she struggled so hard to free her metal hoof casing.

prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) CURIOUS

How will we get her down from this barn loft?

_Prince Avalanche thinks._

_Lightning turns his head._

_He looks straight ahead._

_Princess Lightning Applejack comes up into the barn loft._

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Why won't you wink her down?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Princess Lightning Applejack._

_He faces Princess Lightning Applejack._

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

That's a great idea.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

You're welcome.

_Prince Avalanche uses the unicorn magic inside of him to wink Sky Glider down to the ground._

Sky Glider is safe on the ground now.

_Prince Avalanche walks to where Sky Glider was._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery cloven hooves are clicking on the barn loft floor very loudly.

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A WARNING VOICE

There is glue on the floor where she was.

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A WARNING VOICE CONT'D

It might be inescapable for us because of our huge feathery cloven hooves.

_Prince Avalanche approaches the glue._

_He pauses._

He doesn't step into the glue.

_He takes to the air._

_He flies to where Sky Glider is._

Sky Glider is resting on the ground.

_Prince Avalanche lands next to Sky Glider._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) in a very tired voice

I'm too tired to fly.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) in a very tired voice cont'd

Could you give me a ride to the doctor please on your back?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Sure.

_Prince Avalanche gets Sky Glider up on his back to take her to the doctor._

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hold on tight.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche) in a tired voice

I'm too tired.

_Prince Avalanche uses his unicorn magic to hold Sky Glider on his back._

_Prince Avalanche carries Sky Glider to the doctor. _

Sky Glider is resting peacefully on Prince Avalanche's back and she is sleeping. She has her head laying on Prince Avalanche shoulder.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) softly

Sleep well my friend.

_Prince Avalanche gives Sky Glider a friendly nuzzle._

_Prince Avalanche takes Sky Glider to the doctor._

_They arrive at the doctor._

_Sky Glider wakes up._

She is fully awake now and she is completely rested.

_Prince Avalanche releases Sky Glider._

_Sky Glider gets off Prince Avalanche's back._

Sky Glider is on the ground.

_Sky Glider moves around in front of Prince Avalanche._

_She faces him._

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Let's do our secret Friendship sign.

_They tip their right front hoof up in the air._

Prince Avalanche AND SKY GLIDER (TOGETHER)

Very Best Friends forever no matter what happens.

_They put their front hoof back down on the ground._

EXT. THE TOWN OF PONY LAND – EARLY EVENING

_Wigwam approaches Blizzard._

_He bows in respect to her._

WIGWAM (TO BLIZZARD)

Hello.

BLIZZARD (TO WIGWAM)

Hi.

Wigwam(to blizzard)

What does Lightning have that I don't have?

blizzard (to wigwam)

He got AJ's color scheme to a tee, he has a lightning symbol, and I think that he is adventurous, like her.

_Wigwam walks away._

Clover notices a strange new pony with leg braces as her symbol and the pony has a silver mane and tail and a brown body.

_The new pony sees Clover._

_The new pony runs._

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM – LATER THAT EVENING

Princess Lightning Applejack is staying the same color forever and Prince Lightning decides to stay a part of Princess Lightning Applejack's life forever.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Lightning)

I'm headed to town.

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

I'm going with you.

_Prince Lightning and Princess Lightning Applejack head to town to find Prince Avalanche to give him the good news._

Ext. The Town of Pony land- later that evening

Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche are standing around talking to each other.

_Whizzer looks down at the ground where Prince Avalanche walked._

She sees huge cloven hoofprints left by Prince Avalanche's huge super feathery cloven hooves in the sidewalk and road.

_Prince Avalanche waves his huge feathery cloven hoof._

2 combs appear.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche grooms each other by combing each others hair._

_Sky Glider acts nervous about being groomed because she was raised in the wild._

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) soothingly

This is part of making our friendship bond even stronger.

_Sky Glider accepts the grooming._

Prince Avalanche

I wish our huge feathery and legs were brace proof forever including all of the armored baby Gypsy Vanners and Ember.

It comes true and Sky Glider likes the grooming. Whizzer is watching Prince Avalanche and Sky Glider groom each other. She hears hoof beats approaching and It's Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning. The hoof beats are getting louder because they are getting closer. All of the Baby Ponies and Ember spot leg braces that completely encases their whole legs and feathery metal hoof casings that completely covers their huge feathery armored hooves to protect them. The hair completely covers their metal hoof casings but not long enough for them to step on and The leg braces are the same color as their manes and decorated with their symbols. The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as their symbols and They leave permanent round tracks with their symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as the baby ponies walks and The clasps are curved to keep them from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. The braces and feathery metal hoof casings instinctively come to the right baby pony with the matching symbol and They stop right in front of the right baby pony. They can't stick to armor.

Baby Tiddly Winks (to the other baby ponies)

Play dress up.

baby ponies (to Baby Tiddly Winks)

Dress up.

_All of the baby ponies including Ember step into their braces and feathery metal hoof casings with their huge feathery armored front legs and hooves._

The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings snap shut and lock. The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings stick to their huge armored front legs and hooves forever. The Baby Ponies and Ember heard them snap shut and lock.

_They kick as hard as they can to get The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings to come off._

The Braces and metal hoof casings come off.

Baby cuddles (to the other baby ponies)

These came off.

_All of the baby ponies including Ember step into their braces and feathery metal hoof casings with their huge feathery armored hind legs and hooves._

The Braces and feathery metal hoof casings snap shut and lock. The braces and metal hoof casings sticks to their huge super feathery armored hind legs and hooves. The Baby Ponies and Ember heard them snap shut and lock.

_They kick as hard as they can to get the braces and feathery metal hoof casings to come off._

The braces and feathery metal hoof casings comes off their huge feathery armored legs and hooves.

_Twilight runs over to Ember._

_She gets to Ember._

_She pauses._

Twilight (to ember)

Let me try to get that armor off.

ember (to twilight)

You can try.

_All of the Baby ponies mom's try to remove the armor from their babies._

They soon discover that the armor won't come off forever and they love their armor.

_Baby Half-Note does her ballet._

Her legs don't even get tangled up with each other because of the armor and She leaves her permanent hoofprints with her symbol in the middle of her hoofprints on the ground. She notices that she has became a thousand times better at Ballet what that armor on.

baby Ribbons

I try.

_Baby Ribbons winks out._

_She winks back in completely._

ribbons (to baby ribbons) happy

You can finally wink all the way back in that armor on.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche finish grooming each other._

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you for the grooming.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

All of us hear hoof beats coming even closer and it's Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning coming to find Prince Avalanche. Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning arrives in town.

_They spot Prince Avalanche._

_They gallop to Prince Avalanche._

_They pause._

Prince Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

I'm staying a part of your lives forever.

Mother Bon Bon (to daddy Bon Bon)

Let's take baby Pony's body to The Pony Land Funeral Home.

daddy Bon Bon (to mother Bon Bon)

That would be a good idea.

Princess Lightning Applejack spots a pair of huge apple colored leg braces that completely encases her whole super feathery legs and red and green feathery metal hoof casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them and decorated with her symbol. The grips are the same color as her mane with the grips in the center the same pattern as her symbol and she leaves permanent round tracks with her symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as she walks very loudly and The clasps are curved to keep her from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. Princess Lightning Applejack decides to put them on because they are her favorite colors.

_Princess Lightning Applejack steps into her huge braces and feathery metal hoof casings with her huge feathery front legs and hooves._

The huge Braces and feathery metal hoof casings snap shut and lock. The huge braces and metal hoof casings sticks to her front legs and feathery hooves forever because they aren't armored. Princess Lightning Applejack heard them snap shut and lock.

_She kicks as hard as she can to get the braces to come off._

The huge Braces and feathery metal hoof casings don't come off.

_Princess Lightning Applejack steps into her huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings with her huge feathery hind legs and hooves._

The huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings snap shut and lock. The huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings sticks to her huge hind legs and hooves forever. Princess Lightning Applejack heard them snap shut and lock.

_She kicks as hard as she can to get the braces to come off. _

They don't come off her huge feathery huge legs and hooves and the armor is very lightweight and it will never rust.

_Prince Avalanche makes the 2 combs disappear because they have finished grooming each other._

Sky Glider is so accustomed to doing what she wants to because she was raised in the wild and Prince Avalanche realizes refining her is going to be a long bumpy road.

_Blizzard walks over._

She leaves her huge permanent hoofprints in the sidewalk.

_She gets to us._

_She pauses._

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

Is it OK if Sky Glider moves in here with us?

Blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

Let me think about it.

sky glider (to blizzard)

I can be a big help on the farm with some teaching.

Blizzard (to sky glider)

Welcome to the family.

_Sky Glider nuzzles her mom very lovingly._

_Blizzard returns the nuzzle._

_The Glue Maker reaches the surface. _

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Can I call you dad?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Sure.

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) very happy

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack approaches Sky Glider._

_She gets to Sky Glider._

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

Sky glider (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

We are permanently sisters.

_Sky Glider nuzzles Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Sky Glider back._

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack has accepted Sky Glider as her sister.

SkyWishes

That is so sweet.

_The Glue Maker hesitates before fully coming out of the hole. _

_The Glue Maker comes all of the way out of the hole onto the ground. . _

Prince Tornado

We got huge trouble.

_The Glue Maker spits glue at Prince Tornado's hooves trapping his hooves in extra powerful glue._

_Prince Tornado rears trying to escape but the glue is too strong for him to break free from._

The glue comes up with his hooves and pulls them back down to the glue. He is completely helpless.

_The Glue Maker is approaching him to have him for supper._

_Prince Tornado uses his unicorn magic on the Glue Maker to send it far off in space._

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack sees The Mother Ponies with their armored baby ponies and she feels an empty place in her heart for a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack. Wind Whistler notices the look on Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack's face.

wind whistler (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

You can use the Magic Mirror to get a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to wind whistler)

Thanks.

wind whistler (to Princess Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

You're quite welcome.

wind whistler (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

To get a baby from the magic mirror you stand in front of it and say, "I wish, oh how I wish, I could find a special little somebody just like myself to look after!"

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack remembers what to do to get a baby from the magic mirror.

_Baby Sunribbon looks at her huge feathery armored huge legs and hooves to see if she has those leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings._

She doesn't see them on her huge feathery armored huge legs and hooves and Ember spots a carpet laying on the sidewalk. She decides to investigate it and Baby Fifi decides to go with Ember to investigate that carpet. They don't know that it is a sticky carpet that can't be escaped from by Baby Ponies and impossible to be freed by magic.

_Ember and Baby Fifi walks to it._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk and Baby Fifi is leaving permanent hoofprints with Pink poodles in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk.

_They get to it._

_They pause._

_They look at it._

Baby Fifi (to ember)

Looks like normal carpet.

Ember (to baby Fifi)

It looks like a normal carpet to me also.

_They step on it._

They don't stick immediately to make them think it is a normal carpet.

_They get on it._

_They walk on it._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the carpet and Baby Fifi is leaving permanent hoofprints with Pink poodles in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the carpet. As they approach the middle of the carpet they start sticking with their huge feathery armored huge hooves.

_They arrive at the middle of the carpet._

They stick so tight they can't even move their huge feathery armored huge hooves.

baby fifi (to ember)

Can't move.

_Ember struggles to move her huge feathery armored huge hooves._

She soon discovers that her huge feathery armored huge hooves won't even move from that spot where they are at. The carpet starts moving toward a building. All of the Baby Ponies see the carpet moving and Ember and Baby Fifi stuck helplessly on it. The carpet is long enough to trap all of the baby ponies and Big Brother Ponies on it inescapably.

Silver Rain

I will stop it.

_Silver Rain gallops to the retreating carpet._

_She catches up with it._

_She puts her front hooves on it to stop it._

The carpet pushes her hooves off it.

silver rain (to ember)

I tried to stop it.

baby Surprise

I try.

Mimic (to baby surprise)

You will get trapped like Ember and Baby Fifi.

_Baby Surprise thinks about what Mimic has said._

Majesty (to Baby surprise)

Maybe all of you baby Ponies combined weight will be enough to stop it from moving.

Majesty (to Baby surprise) cont'd

But there is a risk getting stuck for good to it with those huge feathery armored huge hooves.

Tornado spots leg braces that completely encase his whole legs with a tornado on it like his symbol and feathery Metal Hoof Casings that completely covers his feathery cloven hooves including the bottom of them. They are the same color as his mane and The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as his symbol which is a Tornado. They leave permanent round tracks with his symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel and They click as he walks. The clasps are curved to keep him from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. They fit him perfectly.

_Tornado reads the card in front of them._

tornado

To Tornado from Bracey.

The leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings disappear and reappear on his legs and feathery cloven hooves. They snap shut and lock onto his legs and feathery cloven hooves. They stick to his legs and feathery cloven hooves forever and Tornado heard them snap shut and lock.

_He sits down in a chair._

_All of The Big Brother Ponies get ahold of his feathery Metal Hoof Casings._

_They pull as hard as they could._

The leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings refuse to budge from his legs and feathery cloven hooves.

Chief (to tornado)

These won't come off your legs and feathery hooves.

Salty

I would love to have a boat.

_Bracey makes a boat for him with hidden braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings with his symbol that is magically drawn to his huge feathery hooves and legs._

bracey (to salty)

There is your boat.

salty (to bracey)

Well Blow me down.

_Salty gallops up the gangplank on his boat._

_He gets aboard._

_He walks by the hidden huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings are drawn to his legs and feathery hooves. They come to him unknown to him.

_He stands up on his hind hooves._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings attach to his huge front feathery hooves and legs and they snap shut and lock. They stick to his legs and huge feathery hooves for good.

_Salty kicks up his heels because he has his own boat._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings attach to his huge hind feathery hooves and legs and they snap shut and lock. They stick to his huge legs and feathery hooves for good. He wasn't paying any attention to the locking sound.

_He looks around on his boat._

The huge metal feathery hoof casings click very loudly as he walks and he leaves huge permanent hoofprints with Tug boats in the center of them behind. The hair completely covers their metal hoof casings but it's not long enough for him to step on and The strange clicking sound attracts his attention.

_He pauses._

_He looks around._

_He looks down at his legs._

He sees huge braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings on his legs and feathery hooves.

salty (to bracey)

Where did these come from?

bracey (to salty)

From your boat.

bracey (to salty) cont'd

That goes with the boat.

_Ember tries to jump off to escape._

She is stuck too tight to escape and all of the Big Brothers Ponies get their matching braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings on their legs and feathery hooves forever. They are the same color as their manes and The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as their symbols. They leave permanent huge round tracks with their symbols in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel and They click as The Big Brother Ponies walks very loudly. The clasps are curved to keep The Big Brother Ponies from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. They fit The Big Brother Ponies perfectly.

Wigwam (to chief) confused

How did we get these on our legs and feathery hooves?

_Chief turns to face Wigwam._

Chief (to wigwam)

Bracey's gifts.

ember

A little help here please.

_Score gallops to help Ember and Baby Fifi._

He leaves his huge permanent round hoofprints with footballs in the center of his hoofprints on the sidewalk.

_He get to the rug._

_He steps on._

_He gallops to Ember and Baby Fifi._

He leaves his huge permanent round hoofprints with footballs in the center of his hoofprints on the rug and he can feel it tugging harder at his huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings.

_He pauses._

score (to all of the big brother ponies)

Ember and Baby Fifi needs our help.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies gallop to the rug._

All of them are leaving their huge permanent round hoofprints with their symbols in the middle on the sidewalk.

_They catch up with the rug._

_Score tries to get off._

He discovers he can't get off.

_All of the other Big Brother Ponies gets on the rug. _

_They try to gallop._

They discover they can't gallop because they are stuck too tightly and their casings are shock-proof and have a rubber layer inside too. Bubbles decides she needs to bathe.

_Bubbles approaches Prince Avalanche._

_She gets to her._

_She bows in respect to Prince Avalanche._

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

Hi.

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Where is a good place to bathe?

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

The farm has a pond.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles) cont'd

You can bathe there.

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

You're welcome.

_Bubbles gallops off toward the farm._

She is following our huge permanent hoofprints right to the farm but Bracey got there first. She put the braces that completely encases Bubbles whole legs and feathery Metal Hoof Casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them. The leg braces are the same color as her mane and decorated with her symbol. The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as her symbol which is Bubbles and she leaves permanent round tracks with her symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as Bubbles walks and The clasps are curved to keep her from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof in the water of that pond for Bubbles to jump into when she goes to bathe. They are waterproof and they are feathery metal hoof casings.

_Prince Avalanche calls up on the power of Lightning to free the Baby Ponies including Ember and The Big Brother Ponies from the rug._

A bolt of very strong lightning shoots out of her hairy metal hoof casing and strikes the rug. The Electricity flows through the rug and it doesn't shock Ember and Baby Fifi and the Big Brother Ponies because their feathery metal hoof casings are insulated against the Lightning. The Lightning severs the grip of the glue on their feathery metal hoof casings freeing them.

_Ember steps off the rug._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the rug and on the sidewalk.

ember (to baby fifi)

I'm free.

_Everyone steps off the rug onto the sidewalk._

They leave their permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of their permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk. The Rug retreats into the building and the ponies with feathery hooves refuses to touch a razor because the hair on their hooves will regrow instantly when shaved.

teddy (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Will those braces and feathery metal hoof casings work for me?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Teddy._

_He faces Teddy._

Prince Avalanche (to teddy)

They might.

Prince Avalanche (to teddy) cont'd

Why do you ask?

teddy (to Prince Avalanche)

Just curious.

ext. Bon Bon's house – late evening

_Mother Bon Bon looks down at Baby Pony's legs and hooves._

She sees feathery hooves on him and she is holding him in her arms. Tears are streaming down her face and The tears are dripping on his head.

_Baby Pony starts to stir._

Mother Bon Bon can feel his movements in her arms.

_Baby Pony opens his eyes._

_He looks up at his mom._

He is completely healed and he is alive.

_Baby Pony smiles._

mother Bon Bon (to everyone) in a loud voice

Baby Pony is alive.

Everyone hears her and it scares Baby Pony.

_Baby Pony screams._

Everyone hears it.

_Prince Avalanche gallops over to see what that was._

He is leaving huge permanent cloven hoofprints in the sidewalk.

_He arrives at Bon Bon's house._

_He arrives there._

_He stops._

Mother Bon Bon (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to mother Bon Bon)

Hi.

Mother Bon Bon couldn't bow in respect to Prince Avalanche because she was holding Baby Pony.

_All of Bon Bon's siblings gather around Baby Pony._

misty (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to misty)

Hello.

_All of Bon Bon's siblings bow in respect to Prince Avalanche._

misty (to Prince Avalanche)

How did Baby Pony come back to life?

Prince Avalanche (to misty)

A mother's tears brought him back to life and healed him.

Misty just stares at Prince Avalanche and doesn't say a thing. Baby Pony is completely armored and he can breathe and see and open his mouth because there are openings in his armor to accommodate his nose and mouth and eyes and mane and tail and There are covered vents to allow him to cool off in the hot weather.. His armor is indestructible and impenetrable and nothing can penetrate it not even the sharpest knife or bullets. He can move in his armor and his symbol is on the outside of his armor. The armor will grow with him as he grows and it can't be taken off him. It is made of Diamond steel and it matches his body color. The armor covers his feathery hooves also.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack and I are going to the farm.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Be careful on the way home.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) cont'd

And don't talk to strangers.

lightning Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

We won't.

Prince Avalanche (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

Good.

Prince Avalanche knows why Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack is headed to the farm to get a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack from the Magic Mirror.

_Fireball comes up to Prince Avalanche._

_He gets to her._

_He stops._

_Fireball bows in respect to Prince Avalanche._

Prince fireball (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to fireball)

Hello.

fireball (to Prince Avalanche)

All of us Mountain Boys are staying here because we belong on the farm.

Chief (to the other Big brother ponies)

It's time for us to go home also.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies turn._

_All of the Big Brother Ponies wave their farewells._

_Everyone waves their farewells to the Big Brother Ponies._

Buttons (to slugger) sadly

Come back to visit again.

slugger (to buttons)

We will be back again.

_He gives her a quick nuzzle before he leaves._

_The Big Brother Ponies gallop away._

They get out of sight and all that is left from them is their huge permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the center of them.

_Truly watches the Big Brother Ponies leave._

Truly is sad that the Big Brother Ponies had to leave.

Chapter 2

_Ribbons gives Blizzard a questioning look._

_The ponies stop running._

Sweet-note (to everyone) calmly

Let's not panic.

The ponies are too panicked to listen and The earth shakes extra violently.

_The ponies struggle to stay on their feet. _

All of the ponies soon discover that it is harder than they think to stay on their feet and buildings and etc are collapsing all around them. They are too scared to think straight.

Prince Sunburst

It 10.5 Earthquake.

Prince Sunburst cont''d

If we were near the ocean.

_He shudders at the thought about what will be coming in after that Earthquake. _

_Dandy looks at Prince Sunburst._

He can see the look on Prince Sunburst's face and it is a look of genuine fear. The ponies with the cloven hooves don't have any problems staying standing because their cloven hooves holds onto the ground.

_All of the pegasi and unipegs flap their wings to keep their balance. _

The shaking stops and it is quiet. The Earthquake woke up a huge Glue Maker that was sleeping deep in the ground.

_The Glue Maker tunnels upward toward the surface. _

_Princess Half-Note puts on her cowgirl boots and they fit her perfectly. _

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM BARN LOFT- EARLY EVENING

Dixie and Dolly and Jake are Unipegs and Dixie is black with a white mark on her forehead. She has black cloven hooves and her mane and tail is black. She has a blue crown on the side of her left front cloven hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible and She has extra thick feathering on her legs and hooves and it covers her cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on. Her symbol is a erupting volcano and she is is a 2,999 pounds and 23 hands Shire. Dolly is black with black cloven hooves and there is a blue crown on the side of her left front hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible. She has extra thick feathering on her legs and hooves and it covers her cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on. She has a black mane and tail and her symbol is a Hurricane. She is a 2,999 pounds and 23 hands Shire. Jake is a pinto and he is white with brown patches on him. He has tan cloven hooves and a blonde mane and tail. He has extra thick feathering on his legs and hooves and it covers his cloven hooves but it isn't long enough to step on He has a blue crown on the side of his left front cloven hoof. It can't be covered by anything and it is permanently visible. His symbol is a hail storm and Jake is a 3,000 Pounds and 24 Hands Shire. Their wing colors match their body colors. All 3 of them have a unicorn horn and full unicorn magic inside them. They know how to use their unicorn magic and they were born and raised in the Misty Mountains. Their huge cloven hooves are larger than the regular ponies hooves and much more noisy. All 3 of them have intuition like us Mountain Ponies and Dixie can sense that we are in danger.

_She lays her ears back in fear. _

_Dolly turns to Dixie._

_She faces Dixie._

Dolly (to Dixie) curious

What is wrong Dixie?

Dixie (to dolly) worried

I can sense our family is in danger from down below the surface.

Dolly and Jake can sense it also.

_They lay their ears back in fear also. _

Ext. Ponyland – early evening

The Glue Maker is approaching the surface and a huge mound of dirt appears on the surface.

_Petal Blossom looks toward the grassy area off to the right of them._

She sees that mound of dirt being pushed up.

Petal Blossom (to clever clover) panicked

I think we have a problem.

_All of the ponies look toward the grassy area off to the right of them. _

They see the mound of dirt being pushed up and they are too scared to move.

_Prince Lightning turns in the direction Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack left._

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) LOUDLY

Wait up.

_He gallops after them to catch up with them._

_He catches up with them._

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Lightning) CURIOUS

Who are you?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

I'm one of your older brothers.

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

I'm going to walk you 2 home to make sure nothing happens.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince lightning)

What is my real name?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

Princess Lightning Applejack.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

_Prince Avalanche and Prince Lightning pauses._

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack) CONCERNED

Is there something wrong Princess Lightning Applejack?

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Nothing is wrong.

Prince Avalanche can see the surprised look on Princess Lightning Applejack's freckled face.

_Prince Lightning gives Princess Lightning Applejack a loving nuzzle._

Princess Lightning Applejack realizes that Prince Lightning is her older brother by his nuzzle because he nuzzles her in a special way like her dad.

_Princess Lightning Applejack returns the nuzzle._

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche AND Princess Lightning Applejack)

Let's go home.

_All 3 of them head toward the farm._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his permanent cloven hoofprints unaware that Sky Glider has followed Prince Avalanche's huge hoofprints back to the farm.

_All 3 of them arrive at the farm._

_Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy pause._

Cotton candy (to armored baby cotton candy)

Let's go find his flowers.

_They go to find Prince Avalanche's flowers._

_Cotton Candy and Armored Baby Cotton Candy finds the flowers. _

_Cotton Candy remembers the way to the flowers. _

Armored Baby Cotton Candy (to cotton candy)

Let's eat.

Armored Baby Cotton Candy (to cotton candy) cont''d

Me hungry.

_Both of them start eating on the flowers unnoticed by anyone. _

Prince Avalanche notices rainbow hoofprints going down the driveway to the barn and there is something familiar about those hoofprints but he can't put his huge feathery cloven hoof on it.

_Princess Lightning Applejack looks at Prince Avalanche._

She sees a confused look on his face.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche) curious

What's wrong dad?

_Prince Avalanche looks at Princess Lightning Applejack._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Those hoofprints looks very familiar to me.

_Princess Lightning Applejack turns her head. _

_She looks straight ahead._

Prince Avalanche decides to follow the hoofprints to see where they lead to.

_Prince Avalanche follows the hoofprints leaving his own huge cloven hoofprints next to the rainbow hoofprints._

His huge feathery cloven hooves click very loudly as he walks.

Princess Lightning Applejack and Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

Wait up.

_Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning gallops after Prince Avalanche._

_They catch up with him._

The hoofprints goes into the barn.

_All 3 of them goes into the barn._

_They get inside._

_They pause._

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM BARN LOFT- EARLY EVENING

Sky Glider is still stuck in Catchmaster glue unable to escape and she is fighting panic.

_Sky Glider thinks._

_She knocks her metal hoof casings against the barn loft floor as she thinks._

They click on the barn loft floor and Sky Glider comes up with an idea.

_Sky Glider calls on the clear horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes appear on the bottoms of her Metal Hoof Casings.

_Sky Glider Lifts her Metal Hoof Casings. _

_She steps out of the Catchmaster Glue._

She is free and she sees a corn crib over to her right. A Corn Crib is a type of granary used to dry and store corn.

_Sky Glider gets rid of the clear horseshoes._

The clear horseshoes disappear off her Metal Hoof Casings. She is too curious about it and decides to walk over to it to see what it is.

_She walks over to it._

Her Metal Hoof Casings make a clicking sound on the barn loft floor and she is leaving permanent rainbow hoofprints on the barn loft floor.

_She gets to it._

_She pauses._

Sky Glider has never seen nothing like that before.

_She gets close to it._

_She lifts her front right Metal Hoof Casing._

There are slats on the side of it for the air to circulate just big enough for a hoof to get caught in.

_She puts it in between the slats._

Her Metal Hoof Casing gets caught in between the slats.

_She pulls back to free her metal hoof casing._

It doesn't even budge and she realizes that she is trapped and needs help to escape.

sky glider screaming as loud as she can

Help!

Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack and Lightning hear it.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Lightning) FRIGHTENED

What was that?

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

It sounds like someone is screaming for help.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning)

I will go see what is happening.

_Prince Avalanche walks to the ladder that goes into the barn loft._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his permanent huge cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery cloven hooves are clicking on the barn floor very loudly.

_He gets there._

_He pauses._

_He turns his head._

_He faces Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning._

Prince Avalanche (TO Prince Lightning AND Princess Lightning Applejack)

Please stay down here because it could be dangerous.

_Princess Lightning Applejack swallows hard._

_Prince Avalanche turns his head._

_He looks straight ahead._

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Be careful dad.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

I will.

_Prince Avalanche climbs up the ladder to the barn loft._

His huge feathery cloven hooves clicks on the steps as he climbs up the ladder and the steps creak under his weight but they are designed to withstand 3,000 or more pounds of weight and the barn loft door is wide enough for a huge horse to fit through. Sky Glider can hear Prince Avalanche climbing up the ladder.

_She stops calling for help._

She knows help is on the way up the ladder.

_Prince Avalanche gets to the top of the ladder._

_Sky Glider struggles to get her metal hoof casing out._

She can't even free her metal hoof casing because it is stuck fast in between the slats on the corn crib.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A PANICKED VOICE

I need help please.

_Prince Avalanche pokes his head up in the barn loft._

_He looks around._

He spots Sky Glider with her metal hoof casing stuck in the corn crib trying to escape.

_Sky Glider turns her head._

_She faces her very best friend Prince Avalanche._

She is so happy to see Prince Avalanche.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER) CONT'D

There is something very familiar about you.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Remember when you first met me?

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

I really do remember.

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER) CONT'D

You are the one that had your hoof stuck in a hole in a tree trunk in the woods.

_Sky Glider nods._

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

How did you find the farm?

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

I just followed your huge hoof prints back to the farm.

_Prince Avalanche walks over to Sky Glider._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery hooves are clicking on the barn loft floor very loudly. The Barn loft floor is designed to support 3,000 pounds or more of weight.

_Prince Avalanche gets to Sky Glider._

_He pauses._

_He examines the situation Sky Glider is in._

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) worried

Can you get my metal hoof casing out?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I can try to free your metal hoof casing without breaking the slats.

_Prince Avalanche reaches out with his huge feathery cloven hoof._

Sky Glider completely trusts Prince Avalanche.

_He gets ahold of Sky Glider's metal hoof casing._

_He pulls back hard._

Sky Glider's metal hoof casing is coming free and it comes free without breaking the slats on the corn crib. She is free now.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

_Prince Lightning comes up into the barn loft._

He sees Sky Glider.

Price Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) CURIOUS

Who is this?

Prince Avalanche (TO Prince Lightning)

This is my very best friend Sky Glider.

_Sky Glider turns around._

_She faces Lightning._

SKY GLIDER (TO prince Lightning)

Hello.

prince Lightning (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hello.

_Sky Glider turns her head._

_She faces Prince Avalanche._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Can I live here since I have nowhere to go?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You will have to ask my parents to see if it is OK with them.

sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Where is your parents?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

They are in town.

_Princess Lightning Applejack climbs up the ladder to the barn loft._

_Prince Lightning turns to Prince Avalanche._

_He faces him._

prince Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

Please take her to the doctor to have her checked just to make sure nothing is wrong with her.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I'm taking you to the doctor to have you checked just to make sure there is nothing wrong.

Sky Glider is very tired because she struggled so hard to free her metal hoof casing.

prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) CURIOUS

How will we get her down from this barn loft?

_Prince Avalanche thinks._

_Lightning turns his head._

_He looks straight ahead._

_Princess Lightning Applejack comes up into the barn loft._

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Why won't you wink her down?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Princess Lightning Applejack._

_He faces Princess Lightning Applejack._

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

That's a great idea.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

You're welcome.

_Prince Avalanche uses the unicorn magic inside of him to wink Sky Glider down to the ground._

Sky Glider is safe on the ground now.

_Prince Avalanche walks to where Sky Glider was._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent cloven hoofprints and his huge feathery cloven hooves are clicking on the barn loft floor very loudly.

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A WARNING VOICE

There is glue on the floor where she was.

Prince Lightning (TO Prince Avalanche) IN A WARNING VOICE CONT'D

It might be inescapable for us because of our huge feathery cloven hooves.

_Prince Avalanche approaches the glue._

_He pauses._

He doesn't step into the glue.

_He takes to the air._

_He flies to where Sky Glider is._

Sky Glider is resting on the ground.

_Prince Avalanche lands next to Sky Glider._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) in a very tired voice

I'm too tired to fly.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche) in a very tired voice cont'd

Could you give me a ride to the doctor please on your back?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Sure.

_Prince Avalanche gets Sky Glider up on his back to take her to the doctor._

Prince Avalanche (TO SKY GLIDER)

Hold on tight.

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche) in a tired voice

I'm too tired.

_Prince Avalanche uses his unicorn magic to hold Sky Glider on his back._

_Prince Avalanche carries Sky Glider to the doctor. _

Sky Glider is resting peacefully on Prince Avalanche's back and she is sleeping. She has her head laying on Prince Avalanche shoulder.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) softly

Sleep well my friend.

_Prince Avalanche gives Sky Glider a friendly nuzzle._

_Prince Avalanche takes Sky Glider to the doctor._

_They arrive at the doctor._

_Sky Glider wakes up._

She is fully awake now and she is completely rested.

_Prince Avalanche releases Sky Glider._

_Sky Glider gets off Prince Avalanche's back._

Sky Glider is on the ground.

_Sky Glider moves around in front of Prince Avalanche._

_She faces him._

SKY GLIDER (TO Prince Avalanche)

Let's do our secret Friendship sign.

_They tip their right front hoof up in the air._

Prince Avalanche AND SKY GLIDER (TOGETHER)

Very Best Friends forever no matter what happens.

_They put their front hoof back down on the ground._

EXT. THE TOWN OF PONY LAND – EARLY EVENING

_Wigwam approaches Blizzard._

_He bows in respect to her._

WIGWAM (TO BLIZZARD)

Hello.

BLIZZARD (TO WIGWAM)

Hi.

Wigwam(to blizzard)

What does Lightning have that I don't have?

blizzard (to wigwam)

He got AJ's color scheme to a tee, he has a lightning symbol, and I think that he is adventurous, like her.

_Wigwam walks away._

Clover notices a strange new pony with leg braces as her symbol and the pony has a silver mane and tail and a brown body.

_The new pony sees Clover._

_The new pony runs._

INT. Prince Avalanche's FAMILY'S FARM – LATER THAT EVENING

Princess Lightning Applejack is staying the same color forever and Prince Lightning decides to stay a part of Princess Lightning Applejack's life forever.

Princess Lightning Applejack (TO Prince Lightning)

I'm headed to town.

Prince Lightning (TO Princess Lightning Applejack)

I'm going with you.

_Prince Lightning and Princess Lightning Applejack head to town to find Prince Avalanche to give him the good news._

Ext. The Town of Pony land- later that evening

Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche are standing around talking to each other.

_Whizzer looks down at the ground where Prince Avalanche walked._

She sees huge cloven hoofprints left by Prince Avalanche's huge super feathery cloven hooves in the sidewalk and road.

_Prince Avalanche waves his huge feathery cloven hoof._

2 combs appear.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche grooms each other by combing each others hair._

_Sky Glider acts nervous about being groomed because she was raised in the wild._

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) soothingly

This is part of making our friendship bond even stronger.

_Sky Glider accepts the grooming._

Prince Avalanche

I wish our huge feathery and legs were brace proof forever including all of the armored baby Gypsy Vanners and Ember.

It comes true and Sky Glider likes the grooming. Whizzer is watching Prince Avalanche and Sky Glider groom each other. She hears hoof beats approaching and It's Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning. The hoof beats are getting louder because they are getting closer. All of the Baby Ponies and Ember spot leg braces that completely encases their whole legs and feathery metal hoof casings that completely covers their huge feathery armored hooves to protect them. The hair completely covers their metal hoof casings but not long enough for them to step on and The leg braces are the same color as their manes and decorated with their symbols. The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as their symbols and They leave permanent round tracks with their symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as the baby ponies walks and The clasps are curved to keep them from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. The braces and feathery metal hoof casings instinctively come to the right baby pony with the matching symbol and They stop right in front of the right baby pony. They can't stick to armor.

Baby Tiddly Winks (to the other baby ponies)

Play dress up.

baby ponies (to Baby Tiddly Winks)

Dress up.

_All of the baby ponies including Ember step into their braces and feathery metal hoof casings with their huge feathery armored front legs and hooves._

The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings snap shut and lock. The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings stick to their huge armored front legs and hooves forever. The Baby Ponies and Ember heard them snap shut and lock.

_They kick as hard as they can to get The Braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings to come off._

The Braces and metal hoof casings come off.

Baby cuddles (to the other baby ponies)

These came off.

_All of the baby ponies including Ember step into their braces and feathery metal hoof casings with their huge feathery armored hind legs and hooves._

The Braces and feathery metal hoof casings snap shut and lock. The braces and metal hoof casings sticks to their huge super feathery armored hind legs and hooves. The Baby Ponies and Ember heard them snap shut and lock.

_They kick as hard as they can to get the braces and feathery metal hoof casings to come off._

The braces and feathery metal hoof casings comes off their huge feathery armored legs and hooves.

_Twilight runs over to Ember._

_She gets to Ember._

_She pauses._

Twilight (to ember)

Let me try to get that armor off.

ember (to twilight)

You can try.

_All of the Baby ponies mom's try to remove the armor from their babies._

They soon discover that the armor won't come off forever and they love their armor.

_Baby Half-Note does her ballet._

Her legs don't even get tangled up with each other because of the armor and She leaves her permanent hoofprints with her symbol in the middle of her hoofprints on the ground. She notices that she has became a thousand times better at Ballet what that armor on.

baby Ribbons

I try.

_Baby Ribbons winks out._

_She winks back in completely._

ribbons (to baby ribbons) happy

You can finally wink all the way back in that armor on.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche finish grooming each other._

Sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you for the grooming.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

All of us hear hoof beats coming even closer and it's Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning coming to find Prince Avalanche. Princess Lightning Applejack and Prince Lightning arrives in town.

_They spot Prince Avalanche._

_They gallop to Prince Avalanche._

_They pause._

Prince Lightning (to Prince Avalanche)

I'm staying a part of your lives forever.

Mother Bon Bon (to daddy Bon Bon)

Let's take baby Pony's body to The Pony Land Funeral Home.

daddy Bon Bon (to mother Bon Bon)

That would be a good idea.

Princess Lightning Applejack spots a pair of huge apple colored leg braces that completely encases her whole super feathery legs and red and green feathery metal hoof casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them and decorated with her symbol. The grips are the same color as her mane with the grips in the center the same pattern as her symbol and she leaves permanent round tracks with her symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as she walks very loudly and The clasps are curved to keep her from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. Princess Lightning Applejack decides to put them on because they are her favorite colors.

_Princess Lightning Applejack steps into her huge braces and feathery metal hoof casings with her huge feathery front legs and hooves._

The huge Braces and feathery metal hoof casings snap shut and lock. The huge braces and metal hoof casings sticks to her front legs and feathery hooves forever because they aren't armored. Princess Lightning Applejack heard them snap shut and lock.

_She kicks as hard as she can to get the braces to come off._

The huge Braces and feathery metal hoof casings don't come off.

_Princess Lightning Applejack steps into her huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings with her huge feathery hind legs and hooves._

The huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings snap shut and lock. The huge braces and feathery metal hoof Casings sticks to her huge hind legs and hooves forever. Princess Lightning Applejack heard them snap shut and lock.

_She kicks as hard as she can to get the braces to come off. _

They don't come off her huge feathery huge legs and hooves and the armor is very lightweight and it will never rust.

_Prince Avalanche makes the 2 combs disappear because they have finished grooming each other._

Sky Glider is so accustomed to doing what she wants to because she was raised in the wild and Prince Avalanche realizes refining her is going to be a long bumpy road.

_Blizzard walks over._

She leaves her huge permanent hoofprints in the sidewalk.

_She gets to us._

_She pauses._

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

Is it OK if Sky Glider moves in here with us?

Blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

Let me think about it.

sky glider (to blizzard)

I can be a big help on the farm with some teaching.

Blizzard (to sky glider)

Welcome to the family.

_Sky Glider nuzzles her mom very lovingly._

_Blizzard returns the nuzzle._

_The Glue Maker reaches the surface. _

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Can I call you dad?

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Sure.

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) very happy

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack approaches Sky Glider._

_She gets to Sky Glider._

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

Sky glider (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

We are permanently sisters.

_Sky Glider nuzzles Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Sky Glider back._

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack has accepted Sky Glider as her sister.

SkyWishes

That is so sweet.

_The Glue Maker hesitates before fully coming out of the hole. _

_The Glue Maker comes all of the way out of the hole onto the ground. . _

Prince Tornado

We got huge trouble.

_The Glue Maker spits glue at Prince Tornado's hooves trapping his hooves in extra powerful glue._

_Prince Tornado rears trying to escape but the glue is too strong for him to break free from._

The glue comes up with his hooves and pulls them back down to the glue. He is completely helpless.

_The Glue Maker is approaching him to have him for supper._

_Prince Tornado uses his unicorn magic on the Glue Maker to send it far off in space._

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack sees The Mother Ponies with their armored baby ponies and she feels an empty place in her heart for a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack. Wind Whistler notices the look on Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack's face.

wind whistler (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

You can use the Magic Mirror to get a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to wind whistler)

Thanks.

wind whistler (to Princess Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

You're quite welcome.

wind whistler (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

To get a baby from the magic mirror you stand in front of it and say, "I wish, oh how I wish, I could find a special little somebody just like myself to look after!"

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack remembers what to do to get a baby from the magic mirror.

_Baby Sunribbon looks at her huge feathery armored huge legs and hooves to see if she has those leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings._

She doesn't see them on her huge feathery armored huge legs and hooves and Ember spots a carpet laying on the sidewalk. She decides to investigate it and Baby Fifi decides to go with Ember to investigate that carpet. They don't know that it is a sticky carpet that can't be escaped from by Baby Ponies and impossible to be freed by magic.

_Ember and Baby Fifi walks to it._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk and Baby Fifi is leaving permanent hoofprints with Pink poodles in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk.

_They get to it._

_They pause._

_They look at it._

Baby Fifi (to ember)

Looks like normal carpet.

Ember (to baby Fifi)

It looks like a normal carpet to me also.

_They step on it._

They don't stick immediately to make them think it is a normal carpet.

_They get on it._

_They walk on it._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the carpet and Baby Fifi is leaving permanent hoofprints with Pink poodles in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the carpet. As they approach the middle of the carpet they start sticking with their huge feathery armored huge hooves.

_They arrive at the middle of the carpet._

They stick so tight they can't even move their huge feathery armored huge hooves.

baby fifi (to ember)

Can't move.

_Ember struggles to move her huge feathery armored huge hooves._

She soon discovers that her huge feathery armored huge hooves won't even move from that spot where they are at. The carpet starts moving toward a building. All of the Baby Ponies see the carpet moving and Ember and Baby Fifi stuck helplessly on it. The carpet is long enough to trap all of the baby ponies and Big Brother Ponies on it inescapably.

Silver Rain

I will stop it.

_Silver Rain gallops to the retreating carpet._

_She catches up with it._

_She puts her front hooves on it to stop it._

The carpet pushes her hooves off it.

silver rain (to ember)

I tried to stop it.

baby Surprise

I try.

Mimic (to baby surprise)

You will get trapped like Ember and Baby Fifi.

_Baby Surprise thinks about what Mimic has said._

Majesty (to Baby surprise)

Maybe all of you baby Ponies combined weight will be enough to stop it from moving.

Majesty (to Baby surprise) cont'd

But there is a risk getting stuck for good to it with those huge feathery armored huge hooves.

Tornado spots leg braces that completely encase his whole legs with a tornado on it like his symbol and feathery Metal Hoof Casings that completely covers his feathery cloven hooves including the bottom of them. They are the same color as his mane and The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as his symbol which is a Tornado. They leave permanent round tracks with his symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel and They click as he walks. The clasps are curved to keep him from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. They fit him perfectly.

_Tornado reads the card in front of them._

tornado

To Tornado from Bracey.

The leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings disappear and reappear on his legs and feathery cloven hooves. They snap shut and lock onto his legs and feathery cloven hooves. They stick to his legs and feathery cloven hooves forever and Tornado heard them snap shut and lock.

_He sits down in a chair._

_All of The Big Brother Ponies get ahold of his feathery Metal Hoof Casings._

_They pull as hard as they could._

The leg braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings refuse to budge from his legs and feathery cloven hooves.

Chief (to tornado)

These won't come off your legs and feathery hooves.

Salty

I would love to have a boat.

_Bracey makes a boat for him with hidden braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings with his symbol that is magically drawn to his huge feathery hooves and legs._

bracey (to salty)

There is your boat.

salty (to bracey)

Well Blow me down.

_Salty gallops up the gangplank on his boat._

_He gets aboard._

_He walks by the hidden huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings are drawn to his legs and feathery hooves. They come to him unknown to him.

_He stands up on his hind hooves._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings attach to his huge front feathery hooves and legs and they snap shut and lock. They stick to his legs and huge feathery hooves for good.

_Salty kicks up his heels because he has his own boat._

The huge braces and huge metal feathery hoof casings attach to his huge hind feathery hooves and legs and they snap shut and lock. They stick to his huge legs and feathery hooves for good. He wasn't paying any attention to the locking sound.

_He looks around on his boat._

The huge metal feathery hoof casings click very loudly as he walks and he leaves huge permanent hoofprints with Tug boats in the center of them behind. The hair completely covers their metal hoof casings but it's not long enough for him to step on and The strange clicking sound attracts his attention.

_He pauses._

_He looks around._

_He looks down at his legs._

He sees huge braces and feathery Metal Hoof Casings on his legs and feathery hooves.

salty (to bracey)

Where did these come from?

bracey (to salty)

From your boat.

bracey (to salty) cont'd

That goes with the boat.

_Ember tries to jump off to escape._

She is stuck too tight to escape and all of the Big Brothers Ponies get their matching braces and huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings on their legs and feathery hooves forever. They are the same color as their manes and The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as their symbols. They leave permanent huge round tracks with their symbols in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel and They click as The Big Brother Ponies walks very loudly. The clasps are curved to keep The Big Brother Ponies from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof. They fit The Big Brother Ponies perfectly.

Wigwam (to chief) confused

How did we get these on our legs and feathery hooves?

_Chief turns to face Wigwam._

Chief (to wigwam)

Bracey's gifts.

ember

A little help here please.

_Score gallops to help Ember and Baby Fifi._

He leaves his huge permanent round hoofprints with footballs in the center of his hoofprints on the sidewalk.

_He get to the rug._

_He steps on._

_He gallops to Ember and Baby Fifi._

He leaves his huge permanent round hoofprints with footballs in the center of his hoofprints on the rug and he can feel it tugging harder at his huge feathery Metal Hoof Casings.

_He pauses._

score (to all of the big brother ponies)

Ember and Baby Fifi needs our help.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies gallop to the rug._

All of them are leaving their huge permanent round hoofprints with their symbols in the middle on the sidewalk.

_They catch up with the rug._

_Score tries to get off._

He discovers he can't get off.

_All of the other Big Brother Ponies gets on the rug. _

_They try to gallop._

They discover they can't gallop because they are stuck too tightly and their casings are shock-proof and have a rubber layer inside too. Bubbles decides she needs to bathe.

_Bubbles approaches Prince Avalanche._

_She gets to her._

_She bows in respect to Prince Avalanche._

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

Hi.

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Where is a good place to bathe?

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

The farm has a pond.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles) cont'd

You can bathe there.

Bubbles (to Prince Avalanche)

Thank you.

Prince Avalanche (to bubbles)

You're welcome.

_Bubbles gallops off toward the farm._

She is following our huge permanent hoofprints right to the farm but Bracey got there first. She put the braces that completely encases Bubbles whole legs and feathery Metal Hoof Casings that completely covers her hooves to protect them. The leg braces are the same color as her mane and decorated with her symbol. The grips are the round with the grips in the center the same pattern as her symbol which is Bubbles and she leaves permanent round tracks with her symbol in the center of the tracks on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel. They click as Bubbles walks and The clasps are curved to keep her from removing the leg braces. They are permanent and They are magic proof in the water of that pond for Bubbles to jump into when she goes to bathe. They are waterproof and they are feathery metal hoof casings.

_Prince Avalanche calls up on the power of Lightning to free the Baby Ponies including Ember and The Big Brother Ponies from the rug._

A bolt of very strong lightning shoots out of her hairy metal hoof casing and strikes the rug. The Electricity flows through the rug and it doesn't shock Ember and Baby Fifi and the Big Brother Ponies because their feathery metal hoof casings are insulated against the Lightning. The Lightning severs the grip of the glue on their feathery metal hoof casings freeing them.

_Ember steps off the rug._

Ember is leaving permanent hoofprints with 2 silver stars in the middle of her permanent hoofprints on the rug and on the sidewalk.

ember (to baby fifi)

I'm free.

_Everyone steps off the rug onto the sidewalk._

They leave their permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of their permanent hoofprints on the sidewalk. The Rug retreats into the building and the ponies with feathery hooves refuses to touch a razor because the hair on their hooves will regrow instantly when shaved.

teddy (to Prince Avalanche) curious

Will those braces and feathery metal hoof casings work for me?

_Prince Avalanche turns to Teddy._

_He faces Teddy._

Prince Avalanche (to teddy)

They might.

Prince Avalanche (to teddy) cont'd

Why do you ask?

teddy (to Prince Avalanche)

Just curious.

ext. Bon Bon's house – late evening

_Mother Bon Bon looks down at Baby Pony's legs and hooves._

She sees feathery hooves on him and she is holding him in her arms. Tears are streaming down her face and The tears are dripping on his head.

_Baby Pony starts to stir._

Mother Bon Bon can feel his movements in her arms.

_Baby Pony opens his eyes._

_He looks up at his mom._

He is completely healed and he is alive.

_Baby Pony smiles._

mother Bon Bon (to everyone) in a loud voice

Baby Pony is alive.

Everyone hears her and it scares Baby Pony.

_Baby Pony screams._

Everyone hears it.

_Prince Avalanche gallops over to see what that was._

He is leaving huge permanent cloven hoofprints in the sidewalk.

_He arrives at Bon Bon's house._

_He arrives there._

_He stops._

Mother Bon Bon (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to mother Bon Bon)

Hi.

Mother Bon Bon couldn't bow in respect to Prince Avalanche because she was holding Baby Pony.

_All of Bon Bon's siblings gather around Baby Pony._

misty (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to misty)

Hello.

_All of Bon Bon's siblings bow in respect to Prince Avalanche._

misty (to Prince Avalanche)

How did Baby Pony come back to life?

Prince Avalanche (to misty)

A mother's tears brought him back to life and healed him.

Misty just stares at Prince Avalanche and doesn't say a thing. Baby Pony is completely armored and he can breathe and see and open his mouth because there are openings in his armor to accommodate his nose and mouth and eyes and mane and tail and There are covered vents to allow him to cool off in the hot weather.. His armor is indestructible and impenetrable and nothing can penetrate it not even the sharpest knife or bullets. He can move in his armor and his symbol is on the outside of his armor. The armor will grow with him as he grows and it can't be taken off him. It is made of Diamond steel and it matches his body color. The armor covers his feathery hooves also.

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack and I are going to the farm.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

Be careful on the way home.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) cont'd

And don't talk to strangers.

lightning Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

We won't.

Prince Avalanche (to lightning Princess Lightning Applejack)

Good.

Prince Avalanche knows why Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack is headed to the farm to get a Baby Lightning Princess Lightning Applejack from the Magic Mirror.

_Fireball comes up to Prince Avalanche._

_He gets to her._

_He stops._

_Fireball bows in respect to Prince Avalanche._

Prince fireball (to Prince Avalanche)

Hello.

Prince Avalanche (to fireball)

Hello.

fireball (to Prince Avalanche)

All of us Mountain Boys are staying here because we belong on the farm.

Chief (to the other Big brother ponies)

It's time for us to go home also.

_All of the Big Brother Ponies turn._

_All of the Big Brother Ponies wave their farewells._

_Everyone waves their farewells to the Big Brother Ponies._

Buttons (to slugger) sadly

Come back to visit again.

slugger (to buttons)

We will be back again.

_He gives her a quick nuzzle before he leaves._

_The Big Brother Ponies gallop away._

They get out of sight and all that is left from them is their huge permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the center of them.

_Truly watches the Big Brother Ponies leave._

Truly is sad that the Big Brother Ponies had to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

It's time to go home.

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

I will tell everyone bye.

Prince Avalanche (to everyone)

Bye.

melody (to everyone)

See you tomorrow.

All of the ponies say good bye to Prince Avalanche and his family.

_Blizzard and Majestic turn._

_They walk to the truck._

They leave their huge permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of their permanent hoofprints.

_Prince Avalanche and Lightning and all of the Mountain Boys and Melody walks to the truck._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent hoofprints behind as he walks to the truck.

_All of them get to the truck._

_Prince Avalanche and Lightning and all of the Mountain Boys and Melody walks to the tailgate of the truck._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_They hop in._

_Blizzard and Majestic get in the truck._

All of us head home.

ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm – late evening

Bubbles is getting close to the pond so she can bathe and she spots the pond.

_She runs directly toward the pond._

_She gets there._

The cool pond water glimmers in the sunset with all of the colors of the sunset invitingly.

_Bubbles jumps in. _

_She lands in the braces and feathery metal hoof casings._

Her hooves and legs goes into the braces and feathery metal hoof casings and the braces and feathery metal hoof casing snap shut on all 4 legs and hooves. They lock to her legs and hooves and magically seal forever to never be removed forever.

_Bubbles bathes._

She is unaware that the braces and feathery metal hoof casings are on her legs and hooves forever.

_Bubbles hears the truck pulling up in the driveway._

She has finished bathing.

_She gets out of the pond._

_She shakes herself dry._

Bubbles can feel something different on her legs and hooves.

_She looks down at her legs and hooves._

She sees feathery metal hoof casings and braces on her legs.

_She kicks hard as she could to remove them._

They refuse to come off her legs and hooves.

_Princess Lightning Applejack and Sky Glider arrive at the farm._

Sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack) curious

Where is the Magic Mirror?

Princess Lightning Applejack (to sky glider)

In a room in the barn.

_They both gallop into the barn._

Sky Glider is leaving permanent rainbow with little stars hoofprints and Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving her huge round yellow Red and Green apple hoofprints on the ground.

_They go into the barn._

There is 4 buckets of Catchmaster glue in front of Sky Glider. She isn't watching where she is going.

_She steps in all 4 buckets with her metal hoof casings._

They stick to her metal hoof casings.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

_Sky Glider lifts her metal hoof casing to step out of the buckets._

The glue comes up her metal hoof casings and the glue pulls her metal hoof casings back down into the buckets.

_Sky Glider blushes in embarrassment. _

_Princess Lightning Applejack gallops to the room where the Magic Mirror is._

Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving her huge round yellow with Red and Green apple hoofprints in the center of them on the barn floor.

_She gets to the room where the magic mirror is._

_She pauses._

_She turns to the room._

_She gallops inside._

The lights come on startling her.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses in front of the magic mirror._

_Princess Lightning Applejack jumps._

She is front of the Magic Mirror.

Princess Lightning Applejack

I wish, oh how I wish, I could find a special little somebody just like myself to look after!

a little voice from the magic mirror

I was wishing the same thing.

As Princess Lightning Applejack watched her reflection in the magic mirror became a Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack steps out of the magic mirror._

_She stands in front of Princess Lightning Applejack._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack looks exactly like Princess Lightning Applejack all the way down to the armor.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack approaches Princess Lightning Applejack._

_She gets to Princess Lightning Applejack._

_She pauses._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hi mom.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to baby Princess Lightning Applejack) in a surprised voice

Hello.

_Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Baby Princess Lightning Applejack._

ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm – late evening

_Blizzard and Majestic and Prince Avalanche and Lightning gets out of the truck. _

_Melody and the other Mountain Boys get out of the truck also. _

_They walk toward the farm house._

All of them leave their permanent huge round hoofprints with their symbols in the center of them all the way to the farm house.

Blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

Please go check on your 2 kids.

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

Ok mom.

_Prince Avalanche turns toward the barn._

_He gallops toward the barn._

Prince Avalanche leaves permanent huge cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_He gets to the barn._

_He pauses._

_He looks inside the barn._

_He sees Sky Glider stuck in 4 buckets with her metal hoof casings._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Help!

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I will try to wish you free.

_Prince Avalanche wishes Sky Glider free._

Her metal hoof casings come free from the buckets of glue and they are clean now.

_Sky Glider walks to her Dad._

_She gets there._

_She pauses._

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

I love you Prince Avalanche.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) cont'd

I love you also and Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack and Melody and The Mountain Boys.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack and Princess Lightning Applejack comes out of the room where the Magic Mirror is._

Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving their huge round yellow Red and Green apple hoofprints on the barn floor and It is starting to get dark in the barn.

_Prince Avalanche walks over to the light switch._

_He turns on the light._

The lights come on in the barn.

_Prince Avalanche and Sky Glider sees Baby Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Prince Avalanche gallops over to them._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_He gets to them._

_He pauses._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hello.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Hi dad.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

This is my new baby daughter Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

Prince Avalanche (to Baby Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hello.

baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Hi.

Bubbles has already went home.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Prince Avalanche._

_Prince Avalanche returns the nuzzle._

Sky glider

I wish I had feathery hooves like Prince Avalanche for forever and ever.

Her wish came true and her regular hooves are replaced by permanent feathery hooves. The hair completely covers her hooves but it's not long enough for her to step on and her legs become very feathery. All of the hair on her legs and hooves forces the braces and metal hoof casings off her legs and hooves because the hair is so thick on her hooves and legs her braces and hoof casings can't accommodate them. Her leg and hoof hair will regrow instantly when shaved. The braces and metal hoof casings drop off her legs and hooves and hit the floor with a clang.

_Sky Glider looks down at her legs and hooves._

She sees Feathery hooves and legs.

_She raises her head._

_Sky Glider walks with her hairy hooves._

The feathery hooves and legs don't give her any trouble walking and everytime they are shaved the hair will regrow even thicker on her legs and hooves but not thick enough to interfere with her walking and running.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to sky glider) curious

Why did you wish for feathery hooves?

sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

I wanted them because our dad has them.

sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

Since I'm a member of the family I thought that would be nice to have.

The Rainbow Grips with little stars moves from her metal hoof casings to the bottoms of her permanent feathery hooves and they become a permanent part of her feathery hooves. Her grips make permanent rainbow hoofprints that is rainbow shaped with little stars on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel.

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is hungry.

_Princess Lightning Applejack feeds Baby Princess Lightning Applejack out of a baby bottle._

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack drinks all of the milk out of the bottle._

_Princess Lightning Applejack tries to pull the nipple of the bottle out of Baby Princess Lightning Applejack's mouth._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is holding tight to the bottle nipple with her mouth and after a few minutes of struggling it comes out of her mouth with a resounding pop. It echoes through the barn.

_Princess Lightning Applejack yawns._

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack yawns also._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Please go to bed if you are sleepy.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

I will come and tuck you in.

Everyone has already ate supper on the way home.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

You quite welcome.

_Prince Avalanche nuzzles Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Princess Lightning Applejack returns the nuzzle._

It's their bedtime.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Applejack take to the air._

_All 4 of them fly to the farm house._

_All 4 of them arrive at the farmhouse._

Princess Lightning Applejack is too sleepy to keep her eyes open.

_All 4 of them land on the porch._

_Prince Avalanche opens the door._

_All 4 of them gallop inside._

All 4 of them are leaving their permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of them on the floor.

_Prince Avalanche pauses._

_She turns around._

_She pushes the door closed._

The front door closes.

_Prince Avalanche locks the front door._

Princess Lightning Applejack's eyes are closing fast to go to sleep.

_All of them gallop to their rooms._

_They get there._

_They go inside._

_They pause._

sky glider

This is a very nice room.

Prince Lightning is already in bed.

_All 4 of them gets ready for bed._

All 4 of them are ready for bed and all of the Mountain Boys are in bed. Melody is already in bed.

_Princess Lightning Applejack puts Baby Princess Lightning Applejack in her crib._

Princess Lightning Applejack (to baby Princess Lightning Applejack) sleepily

Good night Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Princess Lightning Applejack (sleepily)

Good night.

_She lays her head down on the pillow._

_She goes right to sleep._

_Applejack gets in her bed after she turned the light off._

_She lays her head down on her pillow._

_She goes right to sleep._

int. Prince Avalanche's family's farm house Blizzard and majestic's bedroom – night

_Blizzard and Majestic is getting ready for bed._

_They get ready for bed._

_Everyone says their good nights._

_Blizzard and Majestic gets in their bed after turning out the lights._

_Everyone goes to sleep._

Everyone is in their beds asleep.

The End

Copyright Prince Avalanche 10/8/2008

Chapter 3

blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

It's time to go home.

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

I will tell everyone bye.

Prince Avalanche (to everyone)

Bye.

melody (to everyone)

See you tomorrow.

All of the ponies say good bye to Prince Avalanche and his family.

_Blizzard and Majestic turn._

_They walk to the truck._

They leave their huge permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of their permanent hoofprints.

_Prince Avalanche and Lightning and all of the Mountain Boys and Melody walks to the truck._

Prince Avalanche is leaving his huge permanent hoofprints behind as he walks to the truck.

_All of them get to the truck._

_Prince Avalanche and Lightning and all of the Mountain Boys and Melody walks to the tailgate of the truck._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_They hop in._

_Blizzard and Majestic get in the truck._

All of us head home.

ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm – late evening

Bubbles is getting close to the pond so she can bathe and she spots the pond.

_She runs directly toward the pond._

_She gets there._

The cool pond water glimmers in the sunset with all of the colors of the sunset invitingly.

_Bubbles jumps in. _

_She lands in the braces and feathery metal hoof casings._

Her hooves and legs goes into the braces and feathery metal hoof casings and the braces and feathery metal hoof casing snap shut on all 4 legs and hooves. They lock to her legs and hooves and magically seal forever to never be removed forever.

_Bubbles bathes._

She is unaware that the braces and feathery metal hoof casings are on her legs and hooves forever.

_Bubbles hears the truck pulling up in the driveway._

She has finished bathing.

_She gets out of the pond._

_She shakes herself dry._

Bubbles can feel something different on her legs and hooves.

_She looks down at her legs and hooves._

She sees feathery metal hoof casings and braces on her legs.

_She kicks hard as she could to remove them._

They refuse to come off her legs and hooves.

_Princess Lightning Applejack and Sky Glider arrive at the farm._

Sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack) curious

Where is the Magic Mirror?

Princess Lightning Applejack (to sky glider)

In a room in the barn.

_They both gallop into the barn._

Sky Glider is leaving permanent rainbow with little stars hoofprints and Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving her huge round yellow Red and Green apple hoofprints on the ground.

_They go into the barn._

There is 4 buckets of Catchmaster glue in front of Sky Glider. She isn't watching where she is going.

_She steps in all 4 buckets with her metal hoof casings._

They stick to her metal hoof casings.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses._

_Sky Glider lifts her metal hoof casing to step out of the buckets._

The glue comes up her metal hoof casings and the glue pulls her metal hoof casings back down into the buckets.

_Sky Glider blushes in embarrassment. _

_Princess Lightning Applejack gallops to the room where the Magic Mirror is._

Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving her huge round yellow with Red and Green apple hoofprints in the center of them on the barn floor.

_She gets to the room where the magic mirror is._

_She pauses._

_She turns to the room._

_She gallops inside._

The lights come on startling her.

_Princess Lightning Applejack pauses in front of the magic mirror._

_Princess Lightning Applejack jumps._

She is front of the Magic Mirror.

Princess Lightning Applejack

I wish, oh how I wish, I could find a special little somebody just like myself to look after!

a little voice from the magic mirror

I was wishing the same thing.

As Princess Lightning Applejack watched her reflection in the magic mirror became a Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack steps out of the magic mirror._

_She stands in front of Princess Lightning Applejack._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack looks exactly like Princess Lightning Applejack all the way down to the armor.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack approaches Princess Lightning Applejack._

_She gets to Princess Lightning Applejack._

_She pauses._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hi mom.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to baby Princess Lightning Applejack) in a surprised voice

Hello.

_Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Baby Princess Lightning Applejack._

ext. Prince Avalanche's family farm – late evening

_Blizzard and Majestic and Prince Avalanche and Lightning gets out of the truck. _

_Melody and the other Mountain Boys get out of the truck also. _

_They walk toward the farm house._

All of them leave their permanent huge round hoofprints with their symbols in the center of them all the way to the farm house.

Blizzard (to Prince Avalanche)

Please go check on your 2 kids.

Prince Avalanche (to blizzard)

Ok mom.

_Prince Avalanche turns toward the barn._

_He gallops toward the barn._

Prince Avalanche leaves permanent huge cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_He gets to the barn._

_He pauses._

_He looks inside the barn._

_He sees Sky Glider stuck in 4 buckets with her metal hoof casings._

sky glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Help!

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

I will try to wish you free.

_Prince Avalanche wishes Sky Glider free._

Her metal hoof casings come free from the buckets of glue and they are clean now.

_Sky Glider walks to her Dad._

_She gets there._

_She pauses._

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Sky Glider (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

I love you Prince Avalanche.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider)

You're welcome.

Prince Avalanche (to sky glider) cont'd

I love you also and Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack and Melody and The Mountain Boys.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack and Princess Lightning Applejack comes out of the room where the Magic Mirror is._

Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is leaving their huge round yellow Red and Green apple hoofprints on the barn floor and It is starting to get dark in the barn.

_Prince Avalanche walks over to the light switch._

_He turns on the light._

The lights come on in the barn.

_Prince Avalanche and Sky Glider sees Baby Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Prince Avalanche gallops over to them._

Prince Avalanche leaves huge permanent cloven hoofprints on the ground.

_He gets to them._

_He pauses._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hello.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Hi dad.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche) cont'd

This is my new baby daughter Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

Prince Avalanche (to Baby Princess Lightning Applejack)

Hello.

baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Hi.

Bubbles has already went home.

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack nuzzles Prince Avalanche._

_Prince Avalanche returns the nuzzle._

Sky glider

I wish I had feathery hooves like Prince Avalanche for forever and ever.

Her wish came true and her regular hooves are replaced by permanent feathery hooves. The hair completely covers her hooves but it's not long enough for her to step on and her legs become very feathery. All of the hair on her legs and hooves forces the braces and metal hoof casings off her legs and hooves because the hair is so thick on her hooves and legs her braces and hoof casings can't accommodate them. Her leg and hoof hair will regrow instantly when shaved. The braces and metal hoof casings drop off her legs and hooves and hit the floor with a clang.

_Sky Glider looks down at her legs and hooves._

She sees Feathery hooves and legs.

_She raises her head._

_Sky Glider walks with her hairy hooves._

The feathery hooves and legs don't give her any trouble walking and everytime they are shaved the hair will regrow even thicker on her legs and hooves but not thick enough to interfere with her walking and running.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to sky glider) curious

Why did you wish for feathery hooves?

sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

I wanted them because our dad has them.

sky glider (to Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

Since I'm a member of the family I thought that would be nice to have.

The Rainbow Grips with little stars moves from her metal hoof casings to the bottoms of her permanent feathery hooves and they become a permanent part of her feathery hooves. Her grips make permanent rainbow hoofprints that is rainbow shaped with little stars on any surface including the hardest metal except diamond steel.

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is hungry.

_Princess Lightning Applejack feeds Baby Princess Lightning Applejack out of a baby bottle._

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack drinks all of the milk out of the bottle._

_Princess Lightning Applejack tries to pull the nipple of the bottle out of Baby Princess Lightning Applejack's mouth._

Baby Princess Lightning Applejack is holding tight to the bottle nipple with her mouth and after a few minutes of struggling it comes out of her mouth with a resounding pop. It echoes through the barn.

_Princess Lightning Applejack yawns._

_Baby Princess Lightning Applejack yawns also._

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

Please go to bed if you are sleepy.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack) cont'd

I will come and tuck you in.

Everyone has already ate supper on the way home.

Princess Lightning Applejack (to Prince Avalanche)

Thanks dad.

Prince Avalanche (to Princess Lightning Applejack)

You quite welcome.

_Prince Avalanche nuzzles Princess Lightning Applejack._

_Princess Lightning Applejack returns the nuzzle._

It's their bedtime.

_Sky Glider and Prince Avalanche and Princess Lightning Applejack and Baby Applejack take to the air._

_All 4 of them fly to the farm house._

_All 4 of them arrive at the farmhouse._

Princess Lightning Applejack is too sleepy to keep her eyes open.

_All 4 of them land on the porch._

_Prince Avalanche opens the door._

_All 4 of them gallop inside._

All 4 of them are leaving their permanent hoofprints with their symbols in the middle of them on the floor.

_Prince Avalanche pauses._

_She turns around._

_She pushes the door closed._

The front door closes.

_Prince Avalanche locks the front door._

Princess Lightning Applejack's eyes are closing fast to go to sleep.

_All of them gallop to their rooms._

_They get there._

_They go inside._

_They pause._

sky glider

This is a very nice room.

Prince Lightning is already in bed.

_All 4 of them gets ready for bed._

All 4 of them are ready for bed and all of the Mountain Boys are in bed. Melody is already in bed.

_Princess Lightning Applejack puts Baby Princess Lightning Applejack in her crib._

Princess Lightning Applejack (to baby Princess Lightning Applejack) sleepily

Good night Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

baby Princess Lightning Applejack (to Princess Lightning Applejack (sleepily)

Good night.

_She lays her head down on the pillow._

_She goes right to sleep._

_Applejack gets in her bed after she turned the light off._

_She lays her head down on her pillow._

_She goes right to sleep._

int. Prince Avalanche's family's farm house Blizzard and majestic's bedroom – night

_Blizzard and Majestic is getting ready for bed._

_They get ready for bed._

_Everyone says their good nights._

_Blizzard and Majestic gets in their bed after turning out the lights._

_Everyone goes to sleep._

Everyone is in their beds asleep.

The End

Copyright Prince Avalanche 10/8/2008


End file.
